Arrow and the TMNT 2: tales of the Emerald Archer
by AntBoy1
Summary: After the death of his best friend Tommy. Oliver knows his life will never be the same again. With the help of some friends, he finds his way and his transition to becoming the Arrow begins. Karai and Shinigami help Oliver take down those who do wrong in there city and help the turtles with whatever crazy situations they get into. Takes place during TMNT season 5 and Arrow season 2
1. Chapter 1 City of Heroes

Arrow and the TMNT 2: Tales of the Emerald Archer

* * *

**Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

**I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 1 City of heroes

_Previously on arrow and the TMNT:_

"_If only I knew how you were spending your nights," Malcom says, as The Hood fights._

"_Why should I trust you?" Tommy asks aiming a gun at the Hood. The Hood removes the hood to reveal he is Oliver. "Oliver," Tommy says._

"_It's past time we talked," Oliver says, to Tommy who are now in Merlyn Global._

"_About what? You being a serial killer?" Tommy says._

"_Let's start with Laurel. You're obviously still in love with her," Oliver says._

"_So are you," Tommy replies. Changes to show Oliver and Laurel kissing._

"_Lord knows I am guilty of a lot of things between us but not you and her. She chose you," Oliver says. Tommy watches Oliver and Laurel show their affection to one another._

_Moira is on Television. "My name is Moira Dearden Queen. I'm the acting CEO of Queen Consolidated. I have been complicit in an undertaking with one horrible purpose. To destroy the Glade and everyone in it. But you need to know that the architect of this nightmare is Malcom Merlyn," Moira says. _

_The city starts to rumble. "You can't beat me, Oliver. Because in your heart, you don't know what you're fighting for," Malcom says._

_Tommy has a metal piece of debris sticking out of his chest. "Is Laurel safe?" Tommy asks._

"_Yeah, you saved her," Oliver says. Tommy shuts his eyes. "No, no, no. Tommy? It should have been me," Oliver says._

* * *

Oliver's P.O.V.

I dodge a kick from Karai. I swing a sword at Karai but she blocks it with her own. I kick her leg causing her to trip. I then grab her in a head lock. "I gotcha this time," I say.

"Really?" Karai asks. Karai elbows me in the stomach, causing me to let go of her. Karai spins around and puts her blade up against my neck. "'Cause I think you got the roles reversed," Karai says, smirking. I sigh.

"I surrender," I say. Karai removes her blade.

"What is that? the tenth time I beat you in a row?" Karai asks. I glare at her.

"The fourteenth actually," Shinigami says.

"Hey!" I shout. Karai and Shinigami laugh. I groan. "I thought you said you were going to teach me how to fight with a sword? not mock me," I say.

"But that would take the fun out of it," Karai replies. I roll my eyes. Leo, Donnie, Mikey and Raph walk in.

"What's up, you three," Mikey says.

"Oh, not much. Karai and Ollie are training. Karai and me are also teasing Ollie about the fact that he lost fourteen times in a row to Karai," Shinigami says. I groan. We hear footsteps approaching.

"April? Casey? Is that you!" Leo asks.

"No, it's Diggle and Felicity. Have you seen Oliver. We haven't been able to find him?" Diggle replies.

"I'm here," I say. Diggle and Felicity open the doors to the dojo. "You shouldn't have come here," I say.

"We would have emailed but we didn't know if you still had a phone or a computer," Diggle says.

"This is where you Turtle people live? It stinks!" Felicity says.

"You get used to it," I say.

"Can you at least pretend like your glade to see us?" Felicity says.

"I am happy to see you," I say, rubbing her shoulder. I remove my hand and turn to Diggle. "But, I know why you're here. I'm not going back to Starling City. I can't, my mission, my father's list, it was a fool's crusade and I failed. Malcom Merlyn destroyed the Glades. Tommy died. And the Hood couldn't stop it. So don't ask me to put it back on again. Ever," I say. I turn away from Diggle and Felicity.

"This isn't about you being the vigilante. This is about you being Oliver Queen. You're mother's in prison, Oliver. Her trail's coming up. Thea's out on her own. Your family needs you," Diggle says.

"So does the family business. All the bad press after the Undertaking left Queen consolidated ripe for a hostile takeover by a Stellmoor International. They're gutted every company they've taken. Once they gobble up Queen Consolidated, 30,000 employees are out of a job. Including one very blonde IT expert," Felicity says.

"Listen, I get why you had to leave, Oliver. Probably better than anybody else," Diggle says. Diggle walks over. "I've been there. And after what happened, nobody can blame you for leaving. But it's time to come home," Diggle says. I turn to Leo, Mikey, Donnie, Raph, Shinigami and Karai.

"You guys will be fine without me?" I ask.

"As long as you come over and visit," Donnie says.

"I'm gonna miss ya," Mikey says.

"Don't worry, I'm going to visit as much as possible," I say.

"Hey, Ollie. Why don't me and Karai come with you. Moral support," Shinigami suggests.

"If you want to, it'd be great," I say.

"Then let's go," Karai says.

"You probably should get in something that, blends in more," I say.

"Right," Shinigami says.

* * *

Scene change.

We are driving through the Glades. I look out the window to see all the damage Merlyn's device caused. I look and see the word, 'Vote for Blood now!' spray painted on the wall. "Who's Blood?" I ask.

"An alderman from the Glades trying to save the city. Fill your shoes," Diggle explains.

"Here's everything on Stellmoor International. Vice president of Acquisitions is a woman named Isabel Rochav," Felicity says handing a file to me. I open it to see picture of Isabel. "She looks angry in every photo," Felicity says.

"I can already tell I'm gonna hate her," Shinigami says. Karai nods.

"So where to? Office?" Diggle asks. I close the file.

"Home. I want to check in on Thea," I say.

"Ah, she's not in your house, Oliver," Felicity says.

"Where is she?" I ask.

* * *

Scene change.

Shinigami, Karai and me walk in to see Thea and Roy having a fight. "Who hasn't been seen since the earthquake, which means he did get buried alive and isn't coming back," Thea says. We walk closer.

"I'm back, and brought some friends," I say. Thea turns around and chuckles.

"Ollie," Thea says. She wraps her arms around me in a hug. Thea and me let go.

"You remember my friend Roy," Thea says.

"Still here?" I ask.

"Always," Roy replies.

"Thea, these are some friends of mine. Shini," I say, pointing at Shinigami. "And Karai," I say, pointing at Karai.

"Nice to meet you," Thea says.

"Nice to meet you too, your brother told us a lot about you, Speedy," Shinigami says. Thea rolls her eyes.

"So how was Europe? You never texted, no postcards. Almost like you were on the island again," Thea says.

"Yeah, sorry, I was kind of distracted. Snow skiing, water skiing. A lot of skiing. I hear rumors my club is under new management," I say. I walk around to look at the club. Thea runs after us.

"It's my club now, and you're not getting it back," Thea says.

"You're not old enough to drink," I say.

"But I am old enough to run a bar," Thea says.

"Have you made it to Iron Heights?" I ask.

"To visit the woman who dropped a city on 500 innocent people? No, thank you," Thea says.

"Thea. That's not what mon did," I say.

"Right. She had no choice. But guess what. She did. A choice not to be a mass murderer. And I have a choice too. So I choose not to be her daughter. But I am so happy you are home," Thea says. She picks up a tray and puts her arm on my shoulder. "Look, I need to deal with our liquor distributor who shorted me on yesterday's delivery," Thea says. Thea walks to the other side of the table. "And one of my bartenders called in sick. So—what?" Thea says, when she notices me staring.

"Nothing. It's just nice to see you like this," I say.

"Like what?" Thea asks.

"Together," I say.

"You too," Thea says.

"Oh, we aren't together, I'm just friends with Shinigami and Karai," I say.

"Central City says construction on the S.T.A.R. labs Particle Accelerator should be completed by Christmas. And in local news, billionaire Oliver Queen has returned once again to Starling City. With his Mother's upcoming trail and his father's company in free fall, analysts are skating what the Queen family scion has planned next," the woman on TV says.

* * *

Scene change.

Shinigami, Karai and me walk down the stairs. Laurel walks over to us. "I didn't realize you were back in town," Laurel says.

"I just came back a little while ago. And I was going to call but then I saw you on TV so I thought I would come and make sure you were safe," I say.

"Just four hooded gunmen," Laurel says. Laurel notices Shinigami and Karai. "Moved on already?" Laurel asks. I raise an eyebrow.

"Oh. No, I don't. We're not. We're just friends," I stutter. "Ah, this is Shini," I say pointing at Shinigami. "And, this is Karai," I say, pointing at Karai.

"We should let you two catch up, but it was nice meeting you, Laurel," Karai says.

"Nice meeting you, too," Laurel says. Shinigami and Karai walk off.

"Take a walk?" I ask.

"Yeah," Laurel says. Laurel and me walk around the room.

"Sorry I left," I say.

"Believe me, I get it. After the funeral, I think we both needed time to figure things out. On our own," Laurel says.

"I didn't get very far on my own. And you? Figure anything out?" I ask.

"That I made a mistake," Laurel says. Laurel and me stop walking and Laurel and me look each other in the eyes. "When I slept with you. I know it wasn't exactly cheating because Tommy broken up with me. But he only did hat because he thought that you and I should be together. All I know is that I feel like I betrayed him. And now he's gone. And there's nothing I can do to make it right," Laurel says.

"I know how that feels. When I brought your sister on the Queen's gambit. I betrayed you. Your father. There's no forgiveness for what I led Sara into. I would give anything to….," I say, but couldn't finish because Laurel grabs me in a hug.

"To go back," Laurel says.

"Yeah," I say.

"But we can't go back," Laurel says. Laurel let's go of me and walks off.

* * *

Scene change.

Shinigami, Karai and me walk over to Diggle. "Diggle, I don't like being played," I say. Diggle walks with Shinigami, Karai and me.

"I'm not sure what you mean," Diggle says.

"It's why you came to the lair and brought me back to Starling City, these Hood copycats," I say.

"And what if it was? They're just doing what you did, terrorizing one percenters into cleaning up their act," Diggle says, we all stop in front of the car. Diggle looks me straight in the eye. "Except they don't have your restraint, Oliver. Or your honor," Diggle says.

"I'm done being the vigilante," I say.

"Maybe this town still needs a vigilante," Diggle replies.

"Now it has four of them. How's that working?" I say. There was brief silence. "Please take me home. I've got a big day at the office tomorrow trying to save my family's company," I say.

"Absolutely," Diggle says. Diggle opens the door of the car. "Mr. Queen," Diggle says. I get in with Shinigami and Karai behind me.

* * *

Scene change.

I walk towards Felicity. "They're in the conference room. Just YFI, no one is eating the bagels," Felicity says. I walk past her and into the conference room. A woman stands up from her seat.

"Isabel Rochev," The woman says, shaking my hand.

"Oliver Queen, sorry I'm late," I say.

"For this meeting or a career in business," Isabel asks.

"I didn't realize hostile takeovers had so much hostility," I say.

"Not at all. I'm actually in quite a good mood," Isabel says.

"Really?" I ask. Isabel and me sit down. "So destroying companies agrees with you?" I ask.

"Winning agrees with me," Isabel replies.

"You haven't won yet," I say.

"Since you majored in majored in Dropping out of College. Let me put this in terms easy for you to understand. You control forty-five percent of Queen consolidated stock. I control forty-five percent, leaving ten percent outstanding. But in two days, the board will realize the final ten percent," Isabel explains.

"And I'll buy it before you do," I say.

"With what money? I doubt your trust fund is that large. No angel investor will go near the company that built the machine that destroyed the city. Companies rise and fall, Mr. Queen. Your company has fallen," Isabel says. The Hoods enter the room.

"Oliver Queen!" A Hood says. I get up out of my seat. One of them aims their gun at me. "You have failed this city," A Hood says.

"Get down," Dig says. Dig fires at the Hoods. Isabel, Felicity, the bard members and me get down. Dig and the Hood a have a fire fight. "Pull back!" Diggle orders. I help Isabel get up and help her out the door. "liver. Go, go, go!" Diggle shouts.

"Get Queen!" A Hood shouts. I turn around to see a Hood in front of me. Felicity bashes him in the back of the head with a piece of wood; knocking that Hood out. Another Hood fires at me and Felicity and I push Felicity to the ground by jumping on top of her. Diggle fires at that Hood. I get up and help Felicity off the floor. "Queen's getting away. Go, move!" A Hood shouts. That hood fires at me. I charge at the window while holding Felicity and jump out of it. I grab a part of the railing which knocks me into a lower floor of the building.

* * *

Time skip.

I walk over to Isabel. "Miss Rochev. I'm sorry about this," I say.

"Because they were after you?" Isabel asks.

"Because what happens in this building is my responsibility," I say.

"Only for the next forty-eight hours," Isabel says. Isabel walks off Shinigami and Karai run over to me and grab me in a hug.

"A hug for Karai, what's next the apocalypse," I joke. Karai and Shinigami let me go. Karai slugs me in the arm. "It's good to see you too," I say.

* * *

Scene change.

"You could've stopped those guys," Felicity says.

"Not without giving Isabel Rochev and the Hoods a good idea what I'm capable of," I say.

"I think what Felicity's wondering is whether you avoided taking those Hoods on. And she's not the only one wondering," Diggle says.

"I told you. I did not come back to Starling City to be the vigilante," I say.

"But they came after you, Oliver. You could've taken them out," Diggle says.

"No, I couldn't Diggle. Look, there's a part of being the Hood that neither one of you are considering. The body count," I say.

"And excuse me for saying this, but so what? Since when do you care?" Felicity asks, getting up in my face. I back away.

"Since Tommy," Karai says. Felicity turns to Karai before turn back to look at me.

"After he found out my secret, you know what Tommy called me? A murderer. He was right. My best friend died thinking that I was a murderer and, and anyone that I kill dishonors his memory," I say.

"So don't. It's not like you've killed every guy you've faced," Felicity says.

"I could've. Because when I put on the hood, it's kill or be killed. That is what kept me alive. So I should've stayed in the lair," I say. I walk away.

"Is that where you're going?" Felicity asks.

"The two of you won't help me save my family's company. I'm going to talk to somebody who will," I say.

* * *

Scene change.

I sit at a table. The guard opens the fenced door to let my mother through. My mother walks over. "Hey," I say.

"Hey," Moira says.

"I'm sorry I didn't make it here sooner," I say.

"No, no, no," Moira says. Moira sits down at the table. "Please, Oliver. There are gonna be enough apologies with me apologizing to you for the rest of my life," Moira says.

"You don't have to. You saved hundreds of lives," I say.

"And killed hundreds more. Including Tommy," Moira says.

"That was Malcom," I reply.

"Your sister doesn't see it that way. And my attorney is thrilled. If my own daughter can't forgive me she's not too optimistic about twelve strangers in a jury box," Moira says. I sigh. All right, enough about me. How has it been going at Queen Consolidated?" Moira asks. I raise an eyebrow. "Yes, we do get the news in here, Oliver," Moira says.

"Right," I say.

"You know, if I'd known the key the key to you taking your rightful place at the company was its demise I would've declared bankruptcy a year ago," Moira says.

"I don't know if I'll get to run it for long. Stellmoor. Their VP is coming after us hard," I say.

"Isabel Rochev," Moira says.

"Yes," I say.

"Do not trust that woman, Oliver. She is dangerous," Moira says.

"Mom, everywhere I lock, there are no good options. I don't know what to do," I say.

"You don't have to do it yourself. This is a family business," Moira says.

"Heh, I love Thea. I don't think that she wants anything to do with it," I say.

"I wasn't talking about Thea," Moira says.

* * *

Scene change.

"What's going on here?" I ask.

"It was the Hoods again. They came here looking for you. They took Thea instead," officer Lance says.

"Where?" I ask.

"I'm sorry. I really tried to stop them, but…," Roy says. I walk off.

"Queen, Oliver," Lance says. I look around and see Shinigami, Karai, Felicity and Diggle. "We'll get your sister back," Lance says. I nod.

"I'm just going to check something downstairs," I say walking off. Felicity, Diggle, Shinigami, and Karai follow.

* * *

Scene change.

"I've made a few improvements down here," Felicity says, as she, Diggle, Shinigami, Karai and me walk down the stairs. "Just in case, you know, you decided to come back," Felicity says. Felicity flicked on the switch to revel the much improved foundry. I look around the room, to see my costume on a manikin with my arrows and there were upgraded computers, etcetera.

"We need to find these guys," I say.

"I've been trying since you got back. Figured you'd come around eventually," Felicity says, walking around the foundry. I look at the training equipment. "I kept that. Heh, I liked watching you do that," Felicity says.

"Thea's boyfriend said one of them was missing part of his arm. Maybe a veteran?" I say. Felicity gets on her computer and starts typing. "Check hospital records, any males that had surgical amputation on their extremities," I say.

"Cross checking by race and age," Felicity says. "Got one. Jeff Deveau, African America, late thirties," Felicity says.

"What else can you get on him?" Shinigami asks.

"Ex-marine," Felicity says.

"Would explain how he could handle himself. Did he lose his hand oversea?" Diggle says.

"No. In the earthquake. Says here he and his wife were trying to make it across the fifty-second Street Bridge. When it collapsed. She didn't make it," Felicity says.

"Phone records, please. I wanna know who he's in contact with," I say.

"He's made a lot of calls to a church in the Glades. Something called standing strong," Felicity says.

"I've heard about it. It's a support group for those who lost loved ones in the quakes, perfect place to meet three other people angry and looking to get payback," Karai says.

"Get me an address, please," I say. Felicity gets up and walks towards something.

"You're gonna need this. I had it costume made," Felicity says. Felicity opens up a box with a bow inside. I pick it up and inspect it. "How'd I do," Felicity asks. I sigh.

"It's perfect," I say.

"You were right. Once I signed on, I stopped thinking about all the bodies you dropped. Because I knew that being the Hood meant occasionally being a killer. Maybe there's another way," Felicity says.

"They have my sister. What other way is there?" I ask.

"Me and Shini are not letting you go by yourself, I hope you realized that," Karai says.

"We'll I'm not going to try and stop you from helping me save my sister. Suit up," I say.

* * *

Scene change.

"So, what do you wanna do with her?" Hood 1 says.

"We could knock her out and drop her off somewhere," Hood 2 says.

"Come on. Why don't you just buy her a new pair of Pradas while you're at it? She's seen our faces," Hood 1 says.

"Offing Oliver Queen is one thing, but his sister. She's not much older than my sister was when she was killed in the earthquake," Hood 2 says.

"Your sister wasn't killed. She was murdered. By her mother," Hood 3 says, pointing at Thea tied up to a chair. "What we're doing here is justice, which makes us the heroes," Hood 3 says.

"She didn't kill anybody. My mother didn't kill anyone. Malcom Merlyn destroyed the Glades," Thea says.

"With Mommy's help," Hood 3 says.

"Merlyn killed my father. She thought he killed my brother too. She was afraid of him. She must have been so afraid," Thea says.

"Just like my wife," Hood 3 says, pulling out his gun. "When our house collapsed on top of her," Hood 3 says. He aims his gun at her head. Karai throws a shuriken at the gun, knocking it out of Hood 3's hand.

"Get away from her!" I shout. The Hoods fire on us. We easily dodge and slip into the shadows. I run out of the shadows and grab the arm which Hood 4 is carrying his jump and twist that arm and punch him in the face three times. Shinigami runs out of the shadows and kicks Hood 2 in the face knocking him out instantly and then stabs her Kusarigama into Hood 1's shoulder runs behind him and knocks him over. Karai leaps out of the shadow and uppercuts Hood 3 in the face knocking him out. Shinigami laughs.

"Too easy," She says.

* * *

Scene change.

"Keep it under forty next time. Have a good evening," Officer Lance says. He walks to his car. He sighs. Lance was grabbed the handle of his car door but let it go when he saw the Hood's tied up to a fence. I walk out. Lance aims his gun. "Do you know who they are?" I ask.

"The hoods give me a pretty good idea," Lance replies.

"Bring them in," I say. I turn away.

"Where have you been?" Lance asks. I turn back to face him. "Typically when I bring in guys you've gone after, they're more dead," Lance says.

"We're trying another way," I say.

"We?" Lance asks. Shinigami and Karai jump down next to me. Karai is wearing her normal armor but has a black hood to conceal her face and Shinigami's is the same as usual, using her witch hat as her concealer. "Who are they? Your new girlfriends?" Lance asks.

"Partners," I reply. I turn my back and fire a grappling arrow and zip line off with Shinigami and Karai using smoke bombs.

* * *

Scene change.

"You can't win this. I now own fifty percent of the stock. By tomorrow I'll have the outstanding five percent and I will control your company. Any attempt to fight me will lead to litigation and leave you penniless. And trust me, poverty isn't as glamorous as Charles Dickens made it look," Isabel says. I turn around.

"What if I found someone to invest new equity capital?" I say.

"A white knight? With all due respect, your last name is now associated with mass murder. Even you don't have that good a friend," Isabel says.

"You're right. I have family," I say. Walter and Felicity enter the room. Isabel gets up.

"Mr. Steele, it was my understanding that you had resigned as CEO," Isabel says.

"I did," Walter says. Walter walks over. "I'm now chief financial officer of Starling National Bank. And my institution has committed rescue financial for Mr. Queen," Walter says, now standing next to me and pointing to me when he says my name. "We bought the remaining shares of Queen Consolidated when they were released this morning," Walter says.

"Know I now I majored in Dropping out, but I'm sure that makes us partners going forwards so I guess we will be seeing a lot of each other," I say. Isabel smirks

"You aren't at all what people say about you," Isabel says.

"Most people fail to see the real me," I say. Isabel and the board exit the room. I turn to Walter. "Thank you, Walter," I say. Walter and me shake hands.

"Thank you for reaching out to me. Whatever's happened between your mother and me I'm gratified that you know you can still count on me. Your father would have been very proud of you, Oliver," Walter says. Walter then walks towards the exit. "Ms. Smoak," Walter says.

"Mr. Steele," Felicity says. Walter walks out of the room.

"You did it. Not bad for someone who got a D in tenth grade algebra," Felicity says. I raise an eyebrow. "If it's online, I can find it," Felicity says. I chuckle.

"Uh. Well, it's just like a good friend once told me. I had to find another way," I say.

Scene change.

"Well, looks like Starling city is back down to only one man in a hood," Dig says.

"And it looks like the three of us are back in the archery business," Felicity says. "With some extra help, of course," Felicity adds quickly.

"No," I say. Felicity, Diggle, Shinigami and me look at him confused. "I spent the past year trying to avenge my father. If we're gonna do this, it has to be about honoring Tommy. I need to become the man he hoped I could be. You four have helped me take the first step," I say.

"So, what's step two?" Felicity asks.

"The city still needs saving," I say. I get up and walk over to the manikin with my costume. "But not by the Hood. Or not by some vigilantes who's just crossing names off a list. It needs….," I say, I pick up an arrow. "….. Something more," I say.

"It needs heroes, Oliver," Diggle says.

"It's too bad the Hoods ruined your nickname," Felicity says.

"No, it's good. I never….. I don't want to be called the Hood anymore," I say.

"Okay," Shinigami says. She walks forward. "So, what do you want to be called?" Shinigami asks.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed that. I think this is one of my most lengthy chapters yet. Any suggestions on what Karai and Shinigami's codenames should be? Please give me feedback. Until next time, Ant-boy out. **


	2. Chapter 2 Identity

**Disclaimers: I own nothing**

**I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Identity

_My name is Oliver Queen. After five years on a hellish island I have come home with only one goal: To save my city. But to do so, I can't be the killer I once was. To honor my friend's memory, I must be someone else. I must be something else._

_Previously on Arrow and the TMNT 2 tales of the Emerald Archer:_

"_And now that Malcom's died, there's only one archer left. And I'm gonna help my boss catch him," Laurel says to Oliver._

_The Hood swings into through a window and into a train. To see Roy hanged up and a gunman. "Let the kid go," The hood says._

_Thea and Roy are talking. "It's like you have a death wish. And guess what. It's going to come true," Thea says._

"_Yeah well someone has to do something and stand up for what's right like he did," Roy replies._

* * *

Oliver Queen P.O.V.

I see Thea playing the music at the DJ stand. I walk over to Dig, Shini and Karai. "We're going to need more training dummies," I say.

"I'll start ordering them in bulk. This mean you're ready to launch Crusade two-point-o?" Diggle asks.

"I'm ready. I just don't know where to begin. Last year I had the list. Getting justice was as simple as crossing names out of a book," I say.

"This is Starling city. You never have to look too far to find someone engaged in illegal activity. Yesterday, Big Belly Burger got robbed," Diggle says.

"Was Carly there? Is she okay?" I ask.

"Yeah, she was, um. It was her day off," Diggle says.

"Good. There three of us should get dinner. I haven't seen her since I got back," I say.

"Why the sudden interest in my love life?" Diggle asks.

"If it's important to you, it's important to me," I say. Thea walks over.

"Hey. I didn't see you come in," Thea says.

"I had a secret entrance installed when I ran the club," I say. Thea gave me a strange look. "Kidding," I say. Thea's phone rings.

* * *

Scene change.

Thea paces around the room. Roy exits the interrogation room. Thea walks over to Roy. "What happened? Are you hurt?" Thea asks. Laurel walks out of the same interrogation room as Roy.

"Fender bender," Roy says. Roy walks off and Thea walks after him.

"He totaled his car playing Hood Jr.," Laurel says. I stand up. Roy turns around.

"At least it wasn't my car," Roy says.

"Don't say anything. I already called you an attorney," Thea says.

"That won't be necessary. We're not pressing charges. So long as he gives up looking for trouble," Laurel says.

"Might as well tell him to give up breathing," Thea says. I turn to Laurel.

"I'll talk to him," I say.

"Ask him if he knows anything about the vigilante. Roy's obviously forged some sort of connection to him. Maybe it goes both ways," Laurel says.

"Doesn't sound like the vigilante'd have a groupie," I say.

"That's just it. We don't know anything about the vigilante except for every time he shows up, all hell breaks loose. It has to stop, Ollie. He has to be stopped," Laurel says.

"Thea, can you ask Mr. Diggle to bring the car around, please?" I ask, as I walk over. Thea sighs. She puts her hands on Roy's shoulders.

"I'll always think fondly of you," Thea says. Thea walks off.

"Save the speeches. Your ex-girlfriend already laid one on me. Still no effect," Roy says.

"I used to be a lot like you, Roy," I say.

"I doubt that. I spend more time in the back of cop cars than most limos, so…..," Roy replies, before trying to walk off. I grab his arm stopping him from walking any further. Roy grunts. I turn to face him.

"The world doesn't work anymore. It broke a long time ago, but it was like you were the only one who noticed. That makes you angry," I say. I let go of his arm. "And you're afraid that, that anger is gonna burn you up inside if you have to live in the world one second longer knowing that you could do something to fix it. And that anger's gonna put you in a hospital, kid. Or worse," I say.

"Well I'll take worse. It's better to be dead than in a hospital these days, right," Roy says.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Been to the Glades Memorial lately?" Roy asks.

"No, but I didn't read that it was damaged by the quake," I say.

"It wasn't. The medicine that FEMA's has been sending the hospital is being hijacked. So, if they don't resupply, they'll be forced to close," Roy says.

"By who?" I ask.

"I don't know. The doctors and nurses are already bailing. And the cops? The cops rarely venture that deep into the Glades, so I guess that leaves only me. What's it take to make you angry?" Roy says.

* * *

Scene change.

Diggle, Shini, Karai, and me walk through the Glades Memorial. "People survive the quake and end up here. From one hell to the next," Diggle says.

"Whoever's stealing from here, they won't be for much longer," I say. I hear a crowd outside. I go down the stairs to see what is going on and I see a man talking to a crowd filled with reporters or protestors.

"This city is failing on all counts," The man talking to the crowd says.

"Who's that in the spotlight?" I ask.

"Sebastian Blood, the local alderman that I told you about. Not to shy about sharing his opinion," Diggle says.

"Which are?" I ask. Diggle, Shini, Karai and me reach the bottom of the stair.

"Which are that the Glades have been abandoned and no one gives a damn about these people," Diggle says. We walk over to the front door.

"He hasn't meet us yet," I say. I open the door and we exit it.

"We cannot stand by while the doctors on the other side of those doors are working with minimum resources because the police department already sees us as a lost cause. Meanwhile, thieves are seeking to make a quick buck on the misery on the Glades," Sabastian Blood says. Sabastian sees us. "Oliver Queen, isn't it?" Sebastian asks. Cameras flash at us.

"Alderman," I say.

'What brings you to the Glade Memorial, Mr. Queen? I assume someone of your means can afford the best treatment buy. I can assure you you're not going to find it here," Sebastian says.

"That's wrong, sir. The people of the Glades have suffered too much not to have access to basic medical services," I say. Sebastian and the crowd move forwards.

"Well that is very compassionate of you to say although I wonder where your family's concern for its fellow citizens was when they ordered the construction of the earthquake machine that killed five-hundred and three people," Sebastian says. The crowd shout at me. "Ladies and gentlemen," Sebastian says. I walk over to Sebastian and lean into the microphone Sebastian's holding.

"I will do everything in my power to atone for my family's culpability in this tragedy," I say. I turn and walk away.

"I'm sure people of the Glades that represent will sleep better knowing that," Sebastian says. I turn around. "If they still had a place to sleep. I their homes hadn't crumbled around them. If their stores and their businesses hadn't been condemned," Sebastian says.

"You did this to us," a member of the crowd shouts. I turn around, and Diggle, Shini, Karai, and me walk off.

"Go back to your mansion rich boy," another member of the crowd says. The crowd follows us.

"Spare us your mercy visit, Queen. You've done enough for this city already," Sebastian shouts. Shini, Karai, and me get in the back seats.

"Excuse us, pardon us," Diggle says as he moves towards the front of the car. Diggle gets in the car.

"Sir, how do you plan on fixing the-," a reporter asks. The car slowly drives past the crowd, making sure not to hit anyone. A member of the crowd smashed a window.

* * *

Scene change.

"I quit," Felicity says. As Shini, Karai, Dig, Felicity and me walk to my office.

"No, you don't," I say.

"Yes I do. Not my old job in the IT department but my new job as your executive assistant," Felicity says, making me stop in front of the door of my office. "Which you think I'm going to accept. Your thinking could not be more wrong," Felicity says.

"I need a girl Wednesday," I say.

"It's Friday. And the answer is still no," Felicity says. I shift my head multiple times. I open the doors and I point to the computers.

"These computers have been upgraded. Far more processing power than your typical secretary," I say.

"Did you know I went to MIT? Guess what I majored in. Hint; not the secretarial arts," Felicity says.

"Felicity. We all need to have secret identity's now. If I'm going to be Oliver Queen, CEO, then I can't very well travel down fifteen floors every time you and I need to discuss how we spend our nights," I say.

"And I love spending the night with you," Felicity says. She looks away. "Three, two, one," Felicity says. "I worked very hard to get where I am, and it wasn't so I could fetch you coffee," Felicity says.

"Well it could be worse," Dig says. I sit down. "My secret identity is his black driver," Diggle says.

"Right, now I need you to figure out how the hijackers are getting a line on the goods carmarked for Glades Memorial. If we know how they're picking targets-," I say.

"We'll know when and where to stop them," Karai says.

"Fine," Felicity says, slamming her hands against my desk. She walks off. "Oh," Felicity says, turning around. "May I get you a coffee," Felicity says. I open my mouth and the I close it. I sigh.

"You're not actually offering to get me a coffee, are you?" I ask. Felicity turns around and walks off.

"Yeah, nope. That won't be happening. Ever," Felicity says. Felicity stops walking in front of her desk with the updated computer.

"Well, if can you bring yourself to do it, can you please make reservations for Dig, Carly and I Saturday night at Table Salt?" I say.

"Sure," Felicity says, slamming a folder to the ground. "Sure, I'll get right on that," Felicity says. She picks up a laptop. "Using the internet. Which you also happen to have access to," Felicity says. I sigh. Karai and Shini walk over to me. I put the local news on my laptop.

"Last year when Oliver Queen returned to Starling City he was meet with flowers and well wishes. However, today. Down at Glade Memorial was met with a far less cordial homecoming. The question is no longer 'Where have you been, Oliver Queen?' Now, it's 'But what have you done for me lately?' Mr. Queen was not available for comment," The reporter says.

* * *

Scene change.

Dig, Karai, Shini, and me enter the Foundry to see Felicity working at a computer. She walks over to us. "Never thought I'd say this, but, I'm getting more work done down in the basement of an abandoned steel factory than a corner office of a high-rise," Felicity says.

"What do you have?" I ask.

"FEMA is shipping ten thousand units of medical-grade opiates to Glade Memorial," Felicity says.

"When?" I ask.

"Truck is scheduled to leave in twenty minutes," Felicity says.

"Not if this gang has anything to say about it," Diggle says.

"Bad luck for them. We have something to say about it," I say.

* * *

Scene change.

A man gets a shipment truck ready. Two men on motorcycles charge in and shoot the man. The men on the motorcycle's get off and walk closer to the trucker. "No, please, don't," A trucker says.

"Down," I say. The Trucker ducks down and I fire two arrows at once. The arrows hit the motorcyclist's in the shoulder and they fall to the ground. "Make your delivery," I order. The man tries to board the truck but gets hit by a throwing blade. The Trucker falls to the ground.

"The emerald archer. I feared you had perished in the quakes," China White. China White walks out from behind a truck. "Denying me the opportunity to pay you back in full for your past interferences in my business," China White says.

"Your business is going under. Permanently," I say. I try to grab an arrow but a man slides down between the two trucks. I fire an arrow but the man cuts it to pieces with his blades.

"I don't think my friend agrees with you. Our new partnership was easily cemented. You see, I was eager to see you dead, and he was eager to kill you," China White says. I try to fire and arrow but he blocks it with his blades. I fire another and then another but he continues cutting then to pieces.

"No kill shots?" the man says. China White runs into the truck. "I was promised a fight. I hope you haven't lost your nerve," the man says.

"We'll go after White," Shini says. I nod. Shini and Karai run after White.

"Find out," I say. I fight the man and pushed into wall by the man. The cops come over. The man tries to stab me with his blades but I keep them off of me.

"Starling City Police. You're surrounded. Put down your weapons or we will open fire," Pike says. I slip past the man, grab my bow and run out of the Police's shot range. The police came after me and fired at me. A bullet hits my foot. I throw down a smoke bomb and fire a grappling arrow. "Cease fire, cease fire. Find him. He couldn't have gone far," Pike says.

* * *

Scene change.

I stitch up the bullet wound in my foot. "Does it hurt?" Felicity asks. I grunt.

"Not as much as some things," I say. "What about you Karai?" I ask as I turn to Karai to see Shini stitching up a bullet wound in her shoulder.

"I'll be fine," Karai replies.

"I love that we live in a city where the police are more interested in catching you than the drug-stealing mobster. Our tax dollars at work," Felicity says.

"The authorities have always gone after the vigilante," Diggle says.

"This time was different," I say.

"Why? Because this time it's Laurel leading the charge?" Diggle asks.

"Because they got in the way," I say. I get up and start limping across the room. "I can't make things better as Oliver Queen and now I can't make things better as the vigilante. So what if Laurel's involved?" I shout.

"Hey. Go easy on him," Felicity says, getting between Diggle and me.

"It's all right," Diggle says.

"No, it's not. You don't get to jump down his throat because you happen to have a lousy week. You're not the only one whose love life is taking it on the chin. Okay, you're pissed because he invoked the all mighty Laurel but you're not the only one whose love life is taking it on the chin," Felicity says.

"Felicity," Diggle says.

"What?" I ask.

"You keep bringing up Carly, but you're so involved with yourself that you don't even realize the look he gets every time you do," Felicity says.

"What is she talking about?" I ask.

"Me and Carly pulling the pin," Diggle says. I look down. "It happened when you were gone. Truth is it's been happening for a while," Diggle says.

"Being the vigilante's wingman was a strain. He needs to hear this," Felicity says.

"This wasn't just about what we doing, Oliver," Diggle says. He sighs. "This isn't just about you, man. I couldn't separate what was going on with me and Carly and, and what went on with my brother," Diggle says.

"Deadshot," I say.

"He's still out there. My brother's killer is still breathing. And I guess I, uh, couldn't hate him and love her at the same time," Diggle says. I try to say something but I can't find the words. "See? You are not the only one having trouble reconciling two sides of himself," Diggle says. He walks off. I turn to Felicity buts she walks off.

* * *

Scene change.  
"You're four o'clock is here. Though I'm not entirely sure why you would invite him up to your office," Felicity says. I stand up.  
"Because I need to fix this situation, and there are no cameras or people to throw things at me in here," I say. I walk towards Sebastian. "Alderman. Thank you for coming," I say. Sebastian walks into my office.

"Mr. Queen. This is some view," Sebastian says. He walks over to the window. "So small the rest of us must all look from up here," Sebastian says.

"Ms. Smoak," I say.

"Yes," Felicity says.

"Would you get my guest and I some coffee?" I ask.

"You know, I would, Mr. Queen, but it seems that someone's broken out coffeemaker," Felicity says. Felicity walks out towards the door. She turns her head to me and whispers, "Violently." She exits the room. Sebastian turns to me.

"I was surprised that you wanted to meet," Sebastian says.

"As surprised as I was when you turned a frenzied mob on me?" I ask. I sit down.

"Oh, that shouldn't have been too surprising," Sebastian says. He walks over. "My constituents have a lot of anger towards your family," Sebastian says.

"They have a right to," I say. Sebastian sits down in a chair which is in front of me. "My mother was involved in something unspeakable. But I'm my own man. And I'm not your enemy," I say.

"You're not a friend. To me or the people of the Glades," Sebastian says.

"I am hoping to prove otherwise," I say. Sebastian sits up.

"Mr. Queen, not every problem can be solved by money. Real change will never happen until your elitist friends realize that it is morally unacceptable to allow thousands of its fellow citizens to live right down the street but in a third world," Sebastian says.

"Then let's show them. I'll host a benefit, invite some of my elitist friends and then you and I can help them see what needs to be done," I say. Sebastian lies back down on the chair.

"People seeing you. Seeing you stand up, the CEO of Queen Consolidated taking responsibility and being this cause's public face. That would make a difference," Sebastian says. I get up and walk over to him and offer my hand.

"Then let's make a difference," I say. Sebastian stands up and shakes my hand.

"Listen I am truly sorry for what happened outside that hospital. Sometimes my emotions get the better of me," Sebastian says. He walks out.

* * *

Scene change.

The lights of the building shut off. "Hello Laurel," I say.

"Seems like old times," Laurel says.

"Figured we should talk," I say. Laurel turns around.

"Fine. Turn that thing off and pull of your Hoods and hats," Laurel says.

"We aren't your enemy," Karai says.

"And I thought we understood each other," I say.

"I understand that you three are all criminals. And you think the law doesn't apply to you. It does," Laurel says.

"But you didn't always feel that way. You used to think that I was helping the people in this city," I say.

"And then I saw you," Laurel says.

"I don't understand," I say.

"The night of the earthquake, I saw you at CRNI. My friend was inside the building when it collapsed. He went there to rescue me. And by the time I managed to climb inside, he was gone. But I saw you. Running away into the night. You didn't save him. You were too busy fighting a meaningless duel with Malcom Merlyn. And when people, people you told me you would protect, needed your help, you weren't there. I don't think you wear that hood because you're a hero. I think you were it to hide that you're a coward. And I promise you, I will see you unmasked, prosecuted and sent to jail. Don't ever speak to me again," Laurel says. We exit the building.

* * *

Scene change.

Dig, Shini, Karai, and me are in the elevator. I check my watch. "Were late," I say.

"At least you'll make a dramatic entrance," Shini says.

"Oh, I'm just lucky Oliver Queen has a reputation for not showing up on time," I say.

"You know, I've been meaning to tell you, it really weirds me out the way you refer to yourself in the third person like that," Dig says. The elevator door opens. My cell phone rings.

"It's felicity," I say. We exit the elevator and I answer the phone. "Tell me," I say.

"I've got good news and bad news. I hacked into FEMA's server. Yet another federal offense, thank you very much. And was able to find out when the next shipment of pharmaceuticals is taking place," Felicity says.

"When?" I ask.

"That's the bad news. Five minutes ago," Felicity says.

"Oliver, you stay here, me and Karai can deal with this," Shini says.

"Are you sure?" I ask.

"We can stop the city from getting any worse. Go be a hero, and help Sebastian save this city," Karai says.

"You're the best," I say. Dig and me run off. And Shini and Karai go down the elevator.

* * *

Scene change, 3rd person P.O.V.

Karai drives on her motorcycle. she sees the man with the blades, China White, few of her men, including one getting in a truck. Karai throws an explosive shuriken at the man getting in the truck; knocking that person out. Karai then drives past China White and her men forcing them to jump out of Karai's way. Karai parks her motorcycle and hops off. "Go!" White orders. Her last man standing runs to the truck. White and the man with the blades approach Karai. "You're not the archer but, you'll do," White says.

Karai fends off both White's and the man with the blade's attacks. White's man gets in the truck but Shini knocks him unconscious. Karai, while battling the male with the blades, knocks White into a wall. The man with the blades grabs Karai and holds his blades against her neck. The truck drives towards them. "You're not the only one with friends," Karai says. The male with the blades lets me go and jumps out of the way of the truck and Karai jumps out of the way as well. White jumps onto the back of the truck.

"I'm clear," Shini says.

"That make one of us," Karai replies. Karai walks into an abandoned building. Karai looks around trying to find the man with the blades. The man with the blades jumps out of hiding and stabs Karai in the back. Karai moves away from him. She grunts.

* * *

Meanwhile.

Shini drives the truck. White leaps onto the front door of the truck. Shini tries to knock her off while driving.

* * *

Meanwhile.

The man with the blades jumps out of the shadows again and stabs Karai in the back, before disappearing. Karai grunts.  
Meanwhile.

* * *

Shini and White fight against each other. Shini doesn't look at the road and crashes the car causing White to fall off. Shini groans.

Meanwhile.

* * *

Karai walks around the room. She hears something behind her and turns around, throwing a shuriken. The man with the blades blocks the shuriken with his blades. "That won't work on me, princess," the man with the blades says. The man with the blades walks towards Karai. Karai throws more shuriken at the man with the blades but he blocks them with his blades while continuing to move forward. One of the shuriken hits. The man with the blades knocks Karai into a wall and tries to stab her with the blades in one hand but she blocks it with her sword. "That hurt, but it won't stop me," the man with the blades says. The man with the blades raises his other hand but gets a little 'shock' from Karai's shuriken that causes him to fall to the ground.

"That will," Karai say. Karai press a button on my suit that activates the comms. "Shini?" Karai asks. "Shinigami?" Karai repeats. Karai runs off.

Meanwhile.

* * *

Shini approaches a China White who is lying on the floor. She gets up and attacks Shini. Shini and White get into a fight. China White gets a lucky hit on Shini and Shini falls to the floor. Shini then gets up and hits White with her Kusarigama and then kicks China White in the stomach causing her to fall unconscious.

* * *

Scene change, Oliver Queen P.O.V.

"After a prolonged pursuit, police have arrested Chien Na Whi a high ranking member of the local Chinese Triad which was responsible for the recent hijackings of pharmaceuticals bound for Glades Memorial. Representatives praise the efforts of the S.C.P.D. in saving the hospital from shutting down, though some sources say that the vigilante's female partner's, who are now being called by the media 'The Witch and The Reaper', may have been involved," A reporter says, on the news channel. I shut off the news. I turn to face Shini and Karai.

"Shini, Karai, thank you, if you hadn't done that, Sabastian would probably have turned the press against me, again. Thanks to you two, I can save the city not just as the vigilante, but also as Oliver Queen," I say.

"Don't worry about it. Friends help each other out," Karai says.

* * *

Scene change.

"I told you to stay away from me," Laurel says. She turns around to see me standing alone in the room.

"I thought you might have changed your mind after me and my friends stopped men terrorizing our city," I say.

"This isn't your city. It's your killing fields," Laurel says.

"The copycats are still alive," I say.

"Tommy Merlyn isn't," Laurel replies.

"I lost a friend that day too. And I would gladly have given my life for his," I say.

"Well, don't worry, your life is over," Laurel says. She folds up a device. "Your life as a free man," Laurel says, she presses a button on the device. Several Police officers swarm into the room and aim their guns at me. I slot an arrow in my bow and aim it at a cop. I slowly move it to point at Laurel. "I told you to stay away. Somehow I knew you wouldn't listen," Laurel says.

* * *

**How was that? Please, give feedback. And how would you like it if Shini was Oliver's assistant. Until next time, Ant-boy out.**


	3. Chapter 3 Broken Dolls

**Disclaimers: I own nothing. Everything belongs to respective owners.**

**I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 3 Broken Dolls

_My name is Oliver Queen. After five years on a hellish island I have come home with only one goal: To save my city. But to do so, I can't be the killer I once was. To honor my friend's memory. I must be someone else. I must be something else._

_Previously on Arrow and the TMNT 2 tales of the Emerald Archer:_

_A woman in a black leather suit and a white blonde wig defeats several attackers of Roy. "Where the hell did you come from?" Roy asks. The woman jumps away._

_Officer Lance and Laurel are talking. Pike walks over. "What do you think you're doing, Officer Lance?" Pike asks._

"_This is my daughter. She was nearly killed tonight," Lance replies._

"_Well, as a parent, you're welcome to stay. But as a beat cop, you're more than free to go," Pike says._

"_Let me help you," Roy shouts at The Arrow._

"_Okay. You can help me. To do what I do. I need intel. You can be my eyes and ears in the Glades. That's how you can save the city," the Arrow says._

"_How do I contact you?" Roy asks. The Arrow throws a small arrow to Roy._

"_Leave that in the alley wall, and I'll know to contact you," the Arrow says._

"_I told you to stay away from me," Laurel says to the Arrow in her work area._

"_The copycats are still alive," the Arrow says._

"_Tommy Merlyn isn't," Laurel replies._

"_I lost a friend that day too, and I would gladly have given my life for his," the Arrow says._

"_Well, don't worry, your life's over. Your life as a free man," Laurel says, before pressing a button. Several armed Police men enter the room aiming their guns at the Arrow._

* * *

Oliver Queen/ the Arrow's P.O.V.

"Put your weapon down," Laurel says. I hold my bow and arrow straight as I spin around the room, looking for some way out of this.

"I'm not your enemy," I say.

"Then put your weapon down," Laurel says. I slowly remove my arrow from my bow. Before it even was half way removed a woman in black leather and a blonde wig dropped down through the now shattered window. She pulls out a device and presses the button on it. The device lets out a high-pitched sound. The police and Laurel let go of their weapons to cover their ears. All of the windows in the room shatter shatters. The woman then stops the device and looks me in the eye for a few seconds. We both run out where a window used to be. The woman walks away.

"Nice mask," I say to her. She continues to walk away. "Why'd you help me?" I ask. She turns her head to take one last look. She then climbs up and ladder and runs off.

* * *

Scene change.

I walk into the foundry. "Oh, thank god," Felicity says.

"Police scanners have been blowing up. Laurel called in half the police force with that silent alarm," Diggle says.

"Because going after actual bad guys is so last year," Felicity says.

"To her I am the bad guy," I say.

"Since when?" Felicity says.

"Since I didn't make it to Tommy in time," I say.

"How'd you make it out of there?" Karai asks.

"I had help from a masked woman in black," I say.

"Another copycat vigilante?" Dig asks.

"No, she was different. Trained, and she used a sonic thing," I say.

"Sonic thing? Could you be a bit more specific?" Felicity asks.

"She turned it on and the glass shattered," I say.

"Who was she and why would she help you?" Dig asks.

"And how'd she know you were in trouble in the first place?" Shini asks.

"All good questions. I don't like the idea of another player in town," I say.

"I'll see what I can find," Felicity says. Felicity walks off.

"I'd like to know what you were doing at Laurel's office in the first place. She makes you public enemy number one. Figure this is a god time to chat?" Diggle asks.

"I thought I could talk to her and make her understand I'm doing things differently this time. That I'm not the bad guy. I was wrong," I say.

* * *

Scene change, 3rd person P.O.V.

Officer Lance is standing at a hotdog cart. "Here you go, bud," Lance says, trying to hand the shopkeeper money.

"On the house, Officer Lance," the shopkeeper says. Lance puts his money on the hot dog cart.

"Hey, no, no, no, here you go. A hotdog this delicious? I'd have to book myself for robbery. Take it," Lance says. Lance grabs his Hotdog and walks off.

"All right," The shopkeeper says.

"Take care," Lance says. Lance walks over to his police car.

"All units, 10-87 at second and Fletcher. Please respond," the dispatcher says over the radio. Lance picks up his radio and presses a button.

"Lance, patrol, Delta Charlie 52, 10-10. Officer responding. Over," Lance says, throwing his hotdog away. Lance hops into the police car.

"Negative, DC-52. Disregard 10-78 and resume patrol," the dispatcher says.

"Under who's orders?" Lance asks.

"Lieutenant Pike," the dispatcher replies.

* * *

Scene change.

Lance walks into the room. Hilton walks over to Lance. "Hilton, what's going on here, huh? This is my beat. Why did Pike wave me off of this?" Lance asks.  
"Quentin, it's under control," Hilton says.

"Excuse me, what is under control?" Lance asks. Lance walks over to see something that stops him from walking any further. "Barton Mathis," Lance says. Lance looks unblinkingly at the dead woman's body that is put in a fancy dress and is hanging up by a metal stand.

"That seems to be what the M.O. indicates," Hilton says.

"He's doing consecutive life sentences in Iron heights," Lance says.

"Not anymore," Hilton says. Lance turns to him. "The Quake split open a section of Iron Heights. Mathis was among the escapees. The brass wanna avoid a panic, so they're keeping it quiet," Hilton says.

"Keeping it quiet from me too?" Lance asks.

"Come on, man. Pike knows what happened to you last time. The man got in your head," Hilton says.

"I caught him. No one knows Mathis better," Lance says.

"And I've got all you notes and your files. Pike's order. If you go anywhere near this, he's gonna have you arrested for obstruction," Hilton says. Lance walks over to the body and stares at it.

* * *

Scene change, Oliver Queen/ the Arrow P.O.V.

Dig and me spare. I knock Dig to the mat and put him in a head lock. Shini and Karai watch. "I've found police reports from the last few months that may involve our mystery girl. They describe a masked woman in black attacking attackers. She put five would-be in the hospital," Felicity says, turning her chair around to us.

"Are you certain it's her?" Karai asks. Dig and me get up and Dig, Karai, Shini and me walk over to Felicity.

"Broken limbs, ruptured eardrums. Your sonic thing," Felicity says.

"That's her. She's targeting criminals," I say.

"Misogynist criminals," Felicity says.

"First the Hoods, now her. You've started a movement," Dig says.

"I don't wanna start a movement. So we catch her," I say. Dig, Felicity, Shini, and Karai turn to me raising an eyebrow. "I'm not letting this city get overrun with vigilantes," I say. Felicity's phone rings. She answers it.

"Hi, detective," Felicity says.

* * *

Scene change.

The Witch, The Reaper, and me stand above Lance. Lance turns around. "So, Miss Smoak gives you a way to contact us now," I say, with my voice modulator.

"She vouches for you," Lance says. He walks up the stairs, towards us. "You said that you and you're not so colorful friends are trying to help this city without dropping bodies. That true?" Lance says.

"What do you think?" The Witch replies.

"Let's just say I'm willing to be convinced," Lance says. He walks past us and over near the edge, looking at the view of Starling. "This city is hurting. And the police," Lance says. He sighs. "I always thought we didn't have to go outside the law to find justice. But in light of recent events I'm not so sure anymore," Lance says. Lance walks back over to us and drops a file in front of us. "Barton Mathis," Lance says. He turns around. The media calls him the Dollmaker," Lance says. We look inside the file. "Because he suffocates his victims with a flexible polymer that he pours down their throats, and then he dressed them up like dolls. I put him away. Because of the quake he's out and he's killing people again," Lance says.

"These are from six years ago," I say.

"I's my personal file," Lance replies.

"Well, maybe it's not just the file that's personal," I say.

"Mathis killed eight girls before I got him last time. I don't want any more on my conscience," Lance says. I close their file and turn to Lance.

"So why don't you let the police do their jobs?" I say. Lance snickers.

"I could say the same thing to all three of you. They spread so thin, they can't even risk letting the public know that Mathis is out. You said you are trying another way. Maybe I am too," Lance says.

* * *

Scene change.

Felicity grabs an image of one of the Dollmakers victims and scans it. I walk in. "Lance's file give you anything?" I ask.

"Last time the Dollmaker was active in Starling city he ramped up to one kill every three days," Diggle says.

"That give us two to catch him. Can we connect the victims?" I say.

"Young. Pretty. According to Lance's file, he didn't figure how he chose them," Diggle says. Felicity stares at an image of one of Dollmakers victims.

"As if porcelain dolls weren't creepy enough on their own," Felicity says. Diggle walks over next to Felicity.

"Mathis doesn't have any family or known acquaintances. Lone wolves are harder to catch," Diggle says. I walk over to them.

"But they do have the right to an attorney," I say. I walk away from the screen. "Call Lance. Tell him to set up a meeting tonight," I say.

"Where?" Felicity asks. I stop walking and turn to face her and Diggle.

"The office of whoever represented Barton Mathis," I say.

"I'm assuming this takes priority over finding the identity of your secret admirer," Felicity says. I turn around and start to walk.

"I got that covered," I say.

* * *

Scene change.

"Hey, I was wondering when I would see you again," Roy says.

"There's someone new in town. A woman. She's targeting men who target woman," I say.

"I know. I've seen her," Roy says.

"Find her but don't engage. Leave that to me," I say.

* * *

Scene change.

Lance knocks on the office door and walks in. "Tony Daniel," Lance says.

"Can I help you with something, officer?" a man, who is obviously Tony Daniel, says.

"Barton Mathis. According to the DA's office, you handled his post-trial appeals, and I'd like to know where he is," Lance says.

"So you can give him a parking ticket or something? You wanna talk to me about one of my clients come back with a detective's shield or a court order" Tony asks. Lance nods his head. "What you find that funny?" Tony asks.

"Well, a little bit," Lance says. Tony sees three shadows and turns around to see The Witch, The Reaper and me.

"Where do we find him?" The Witch asks.

"Iron heights prison," Tony says.

"He got out," The Reaper says.

"He what? How?" Tony asks.

"You spent hours with him. Where would he go? Where?" I ask.

"I don't know. I swear," Tony says. I sigh. I fire an arrow into Tony's shoulder. Tony scream in pain.

"What are you doing? I thought you were done killing people," Lance says.

"He'll live," I say.

"But he'll report me to my lieutenant," Lance says.

"He won't talk to anyone," The Witch says.

"What makes you so sure?" Lance asks.

"Because he has another shoulder," I say. I push the arrow in deeper. Tony screams.

"Okay, okay, okay. No, there's—there us another place. He was always drawing it. Sketching. His cell walls was covered with the place," Tony says

"Well, what's the place? Was it in Starling city?" Lance asks.

"The Bisque museum. He said the building reminded him of Germany. Where the first dolls were invented," Tony says. I let go of the arrow in Tony's shoulder and walk off. The Witch and The Reaper follow me.

"I'm sorry. I guess they get enthusiastic sometimes," Lance says. He walks out.

* * *

Scene change.

"The lady at the desk said that a guy matching Mathis's description checked in last week. Room 52. And he paid in cash," Lance says. We stop at the edge of a corner in the hall. We see a door with 52 over the corner. "Listen. Just so we're clear, when we go through that door we're here to arrest Mathis, not to torture him," Lance says.

"You asked for our help," I say.

"That wasn't easy and neither was aiding and abetting and I am still a police officer," Lance says.

"Do you want to catch him or not?" The Reaper asks. Lance pulls out his gun and walks over to the door.

"Let's go," Lance says. We follow him. Lance kicks down the door and Lance, The Reaper, The Witch, and me enter. We see a doll with a newspaper on it hanging above a telephone. Almost the moment we enter the phone starts ringing. Lance answers it.

"Detective. It's been too long," Mathis says over the phone.

"Felicity, I need a trace," I say.

"On it," Felicity says over the comms.

"You sick son of a bitch," Lance says.

"Sick? I've never felt better. Fresh air agrees with me," Mathis says.

"Yeah, well don't get too used to it. I caught you before and I t's just a matter of time before I do it again," Lance says.

"Fair enough. In the meantime, however I have someone who'd like to say hello to you. Say hello dear," Mathis says. A woman scream over the phone. "She's a little inarticulate," Mathis says.

"She's done nothing to you. Please don't hurt her. Just let her go," Lance says.

"And allow her to wither away in a mediocre and forgettable life? No, no, n, no. She deserves so much better. She deserves to see her beauty preserved. Pristine. Forever. Don't worry. I will turn her into something special. Now, pay attention, detective. What comes next is really exquisite. The sound of an esophagus slowly hardening. Like a symphony," Mathis says.

"Felicity," I say.

"I'm trying, but he's blocking the trace," Felicity says.

"Don't do it. I'm begging you. Is that what you want? I am begging you. Please, just stop," Lance says.

"It's for the world to enjoy. After all, everyone loves a pretty doll," Mathis says.

* * *

Scene change.

"The police found her body an hour ago," Felicity says.

"Does the new body give us any forensics we can use?" I ask.

"CSI did a complete forensics work-up, but they sent everything to a private lab," Diggle says.

"Can you get in?" I ask, leaning over to Felicity.

"No, they took their system offline. Seems like someone hacked into a lot of police related systems last year," Felicity says.

"The we do the Merlyn job," I say.

Scene change.

I fire a miniature tranquilizer arrow into a guards neck. "So glad you three invited me to tag along," Lance says. I walk into a computer room.

"Tranq dart. He'll be out for thiry-six minutes," I say.

"Yeah I remember," Lance says. I plug a USB into the main computer.

"You're up, Felicity," I say.

"So, this is what a typical night's like for you. A little breaking and entering," Lance says.

"All right. I got toxicology first," Felicity says.

"What are all these?" Lance asks.

"Chemical ingredients of the makeup found on the victims. Skin cream, nail polish, lipstick," Felicity says.

"Wait, wait, wait, stop. Scroll back, scroll back, scroll back," Lance says. A file appears on the screen. "This one. 'Ethylparaben. Sodium laureth sulfate.' I've seen this before," Lance says.

"It's skin cream. Forensics found traces of it on her fingers. Probably something she used before he grabbed her," Felicity says.

"Skin cream. Mermaid something. One of the victims, she had it on her purse. I had the lab analyze it. It's the same—you know, it's the same formula," Lance says.

"Felicity," I say.

"Already on it," Felicity replies. A picture of a poster for skin cream with a mermaid logo.

"How the hell could she do that," Lance says.

"Ethylparaben and sodium laueth sulfate is Mermaiden's proprietary formula," Felicity says.

"Two victims with the same taste in skin cream. That can't be a coincidence," I say.

"I could never figure out how he chose his victims," Lance says.

"I think you just did," I say. I remove the USB.

* * *

Scene change.

"So this is it?" Diggle asks. Diggle spins the chair around from the computer. "Skin cream? That's out lead?" Diggle asks.

"It's the best lead we've got so far," Shini says.

"What do we know about the product?" I ask.

"It's made from crushed mother of pearl. That's super high-end. Only carried in a handful of boutiques. And it's marketed for women with extremely delicate complexions," Felicity says.

"He picks his victims for their skin. The cream is how he finds them," I say.

"Only four stores carry it. And three have surveillance systems. I've ran facial recognition through all of them looking for Mathis but come up empty," Felicity says. Felicity spins her chair to face me. "He must be staking out the stores outside," Felicity says.

"Fine, so well do the same," Diggle says.

"That could take days we don't have. He's probably out there looking for another girl," I say.

"So we give him one," Felicity says. Diggle, Shini, Karai, and me turn to her. "I'll go to the stores that carry mermaiden and buy it in each one to cover our bases," Felicity says.

"It's too dangerous," Diggle says. Felicity gets up off of her chair.

"More dangerous than going undercover in a mob casino or jumping out of a plane?" Felicity asks. She walks closer. "It's my life. It's my choice," Felicity says.

* * *

Scene change.

"That's the last store," Felicity says, walking out of the shops. "You'll reimburse me for these, right? I saved my receipts," Felicity asks. Felicity continues to walk across the street.

"Go to the rendezvous point. Stay in public," I say. Felicity passes a car that Diggle are in.

"Just for the record. I'm not a huge fan of dangling helpless girls in front of psychopaths like meat," Lance says, as he watches Felicity.

"She volunteered," I reply.

"Well she must really believe in you," Lance says.

"So did your daughter," I reply. Lance sighs.

"She's suffered a lot. Greif's got a way of shifting a person's beliefs. But then, you know all about that. You've lost people too, right?" Lance says.

"Why would you say that?" I ask.

"Why else would you be doing this? My youngest, she died," Lance says.

"I'm sorry," I say.

"Less than a month after it happened, I—I ended up catching the Dollmaker case. I through myself under. I think, on some level, with each girl, I was trying to save Sara. And just like with Sara, I couldn't. He killed eight girl's Sara's age before I caught him," Lance says.

"Someone's coming," Felicity says. The Reaper, The Witch and me turn to watch Felicity from above, on the building we are standing on.

"I got him," I say.

"Okay, I'm going to admit to being seriously wigged out right now," Felicity says, walking faster. "False alarm," Felicity says. Felicity slows down. She turns her head to look at the side. "But next time I offer to be bait for a serial killer, please turn me down," Felicity says. Felicity looks forward again to see Mathis is standing right in front of her. Felicity gasps. Mathis moves towards her. Felicity screams. Mathis covers her mouth to muffle the scream. Diggle runs out of the car and after Felicity.

"Delta Charlie fifty-two to central," Lance says, while running after Felicity. Lance sees Mathis dragging Felicity down into an alleyway. Lance runs after them. "Code ninety-nine. Possible two-hundred and seven in progress. Immediate back-up required," Lance says. I fire an arrow into the Dollmaker's back. The Dollmaker loses his grip of Felicity and stumbles back. Mathis pulls out the arrow. He turns around to see me zip lining down and The Reaper and The Witch jump down. Mathis runs away from us. The Reaper, The Witch, and me run over to Felicity.

"You all right? Don't move," I ask. Lance run past us. Diggle runs over and bends down next to Felicity. "She hit her head," I say.

"Go, go, go," Diggle says. The Reaper, The Witch and me run after Mathis. We catch up with Mathis to see him aiming a gun at Lance's head. The Reaper throws a shuriken that knocks it out of his hand. Police sirens echo from the distance and flashes of blue and red lights hit objects around us. Mathis disappears.

"Get out of here," Lance says. The Witch, The Reaper, and me run.

* * *

Scene change.

Shin, Karai and me are talking to Felicity over the phone while walking. "Their charging Lance with obstruction. He's in custody," Felicity says.

"Mathis isn't. He'll be looking for another target," I say.

"I hacked Mermaiden and sent out an e-mail blast from their servers telling stores that the product was defected That'll slow him down," Felicity says.

"Smart," Shini says.

"What about Lance?" Felicity asks.

"One legal problem at a time," I say.

Scene change.

Shini, Karai and me enter the trail room. I walk over to my mother and talk to her. "Docket ending four-five-eight-seven. State vs. Queen," a woman says. The woman hands a file to the judge.

"All right. I'll hear motions. Ladies first," the judge says. My mother's attorney stands up.

"Your honor, we would like to be heard again on the issue of bail. Ms. Queen has languished in the iron heights prison for months," my mother's attorney says.

"And I those five months, did the five-hundred and three people she's been charged with killing miraculously come back from the dead? If not, I'm a little unclear how the passage of time is relevant," the judge says.

"Might I remind the court; the defendant is presumed innocent?" My mother's attorney says.

"No need. I went to law school where I learn that bail, once denied cannot be set in the absent of change of circumstance. Mr. Donner, what do you have for me?" the judge asks. My mother's attorney sits back down and a man, on the opposite table to my mother and her attorney, who is obviously Mr. Donner, stands up.

"Your honor, the State has no pre-trail motions to make at this time. But we would like to serve notice to the defense pursuant to Rule of Criminal Procedure 15," Mr. Donner says. My mother's attorney stands back up.

"Your honor, I would like to have a conference with the District Attorney," my mother's attorney says.

"There's actually no need nor obligation," Mr. Donner says.

"What about professional courtesy? I'd like to have a conversation with you before you seek the death penalty," my mother's attorney says. The gallery mutters to itself.

"Your client aided and imbedded an act of mass murder. Five hundred and three conversations wouldn't convince me that Moira Queen shouldn't be the five hundred and fourth fatality," Mr. Donner says.

"Your honor," my mother's attorney says. I lean over to my mother.

"Mom, we are gonna fight this. Don't worry. No one is going to take you away from us. We won't let it happen," I say.

* * *

Scene change.

I walk into the verdant. I see Thea grab a bottle of alcohol. "That won't help," I say.

"Yeah, well, neither is yelling at m vendors. But I wanna yell at someone right now," Thea says.

"Mon's going to be okay. Because we are gonna help her fight this. As a family," I say.

"They want to kill her," Thea says.

"I won't let them," I say. My phone buzzes and I check it. I got a message from Felicity. It says, _News. Now. _I turn off my phone and put it in my pocket. "Thea, can you turn to channel fifty-two, please?" I ask. Thea grabs the remote and turns on the TV, to show a woman.

"Officer Quentin Lance and his daughter, Laurel, were abducted earlier today. No ransom has been demanded. S.C.P.D. are urging anyone with information regarding their whereabouts….," the woman on TV says.

* * *

Scene change.

"How'd he get them?" I ask, as I run over to Dig, Shini, who is in her costume, Karai, who is also in her costume, and Felicity, who is sitting on her chair in front of her computers.

"Don't know about Laurel. Detective Lance was abducted from the precinct parking lot. Mathis shot a guard on the way out, which sounded the alarm. I pulled up the security camera footage, a van from Metamorpho Chemical caught my eye," Felicity says.

"Metamorpho was condemned after the quake. Perfect place to make dolls," Diggle says.

"Not tonight," I say. I walk over to the manikin.

"Cops can trace this, same way we did," Diggle says.

"They won't make it in time," I say.

* * *

Scene change, 3rd person P.O.V.

"Isn't this nice?" Mathis says. Laurel breathes heavily against the tube attached to her mouth. "It's like thanksgiving," Mathis says as he prepares the chemicals to turn Laurel into a doll.

"Laurel, stay calm. Stay calm," Lance says, who is tied to a pole. "Barton. I'm sorry. I know you hate me. I know you hate me. Okay? And I understand that. But you hate me so let my daughter go," Lance begs. Mathis walks over to Laurel.

"Now why would I do that? Look at her. She's so lovely," Mathis says. Lance grunts as he hopelessly tries to break the restraints. Mathis strokes Laurel's chin. "Maybe a little too much melanin in the skin but it's the imperfections that make art sublime," Mathis says, turning his head to see Lance's reaction.

"I am the one that put you away. She had nothing to do with it!" Lance shouts. Mathis walks over.

"She had everything to do with it! She's your world. She's your very soul," Mathis says. Mathis gabs a bag of chemicals. "You know, I could kill you, I could maim you, slice you up into a thousand pieces but if your soul remains intact, 3hat have I wrought?" Mathis says as he walks over to Laurel. "Huh?" Mathis asks. Mathis pauses like he expects Lance to answer. "Nothing," Mathis says.

"I will kill you, you son of a b****! I will kill you! You son of a b****!" Lance shouts. Mathis pours the chemicals down the tub to Laurel's mouth. The chemicals slowly move closer and closer to Laurel through the tube. "Laurel. Sweetheart. Close your eyes," Lance says. Laurel's breathing becomes faster and more unpredictable. "I'm here. I'm here, honey," Lance says. The chemicals are near here mouth.

"If you struggle, it will take longer," Mathis says.

* * *

Change of point of view, Oliver Queen/ The Arrow P.O.V.

The Witch, The Reaper and me drop down from above. I fire an arrow at the tube, cutting it. Mathis runs behind Laurel. He then runs off. "Look after them," I order. I run after Mathis.

I run over to see the woman in black fighting Mathis. He knocks her over. I fire two arrows into his shoulder causing him to fall to the ground. The woman in black throw her staff in his chest, killing him, before disappearing.

* * *

Scene change.

Lance sees me and walks over. "How is she?" I ask.

"She'll be all right. In time. I might not always agree with your methods, but I can't argue with your results. You saved my daughter. Again," Lance says.

"She needed help," I say. Lance walks closer.

"And she wasn't the only one," Lance says. He sighs. "Thanks," Lance says.

* * *

Scene change.

"Somethings going on with this woman. She keeps helping you out," Diggle says.

"We've gotta find her," I say.

"To stop her or send a thank you note?" Felicity asks.

"That depends," I say.

"On what?" Karai asks.

"What side she's on," I say.

* * *

Scene change.

"I can't believe she did this again," I mutter to myself.

"Who did what, again?" Shini asks, as she walks over.

"Felicity quit as my assistant again, says I can just text her to tell her when to come up, which is true but now I need to find an assistant who doesn't get curious when I suddenly disappear," I say.

"I could do it," Shini says.

"Really? Aren't you busy hoping Karai with the foot clan?" I say.

"Is it too much to be able to do both?" Shini asks, raising an eyebrow.

"So you wanna do this?" I ask.

"Yeah, why not?" Shini says. I sigh.

"Thank you, that's one less thing off my plate," I say.

"Always a pleasure, Ollie," Shini says. Shini struts off and I stare as she leaves the office.

* * *

**How was that? I hope that was enjoyable? Longest chapter yet, over five thousand words. Booyakasha! Please review and continue reading. Until next time, Ant-boy out.**


	4. Chapter 4 Crucible

**Disclaimers: I don't own anything.**

**I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Crucible

_My name is Oliver Queen and after five years on a hellish island. I have come back with only one goal; to save my city. But to do so I can't be the killer I once was. To honor my friend's memory, I must be someone else. I must be something else._

_Previously on Arrow and the TMNT 2 Tales of the Emerald Archer:_

_Oliver sees 'vote for Blood' written on a wall. "Who's Blood?" Oliver asks._

"_An Alderman from the Glade's trying to save this city," Diggle says._

_Oliver sees Sebastian Blood standing in front of him, in Queen consolidated. "Surprised you wanted to meet," Sebastian says._

"_I'm not your enemy," Oliver says._

"_You're not a friend," Sebastian says._

"_Hoping to prove I am otherwise," Oliver says._

_In the foundry. "Something's going on with this woman. She keeps following you around, helping you out," Diggle says._

"_We got to find her," Oliver says._

"_To stop her or to send her a thank you note?" Felicity asks._

"_That depends," Oliver says._

"_On what?" Karai asks._

"_What side she's on," Oliver says._

* * *

3rd person P.O.V.

Felicity walks over to Ms. Rochev. "Mr. Queen is going to be late. He's extremely sorry. It couldn't be helped," Felicity says.

"Um," Felicity says.

* * *

Meanwhile, Oliver Queen/ the Arrow P.O.V.

The Witch, The Reaper and me dodge bullets that are being fired from machine guns at us. "Over there!" One of the men with machine guns shouts.

"Where, man?" Another replies.

"Right there, man!" The first one says firing at us. We run out of the way.

* * *

Meanwhile, 3rd person P.O.V.

"Just a got a little held up. You know, tying up loose ends," Felicity says.

Meanwhile, Oliver Queen/ the Arrow P.O.V.

The Witch uses her Kusarigama to tie one of the gunmen up and uses it to pull him closer so she can kick him.

* * *

Meanwhile, 3rd person P.O.V.

"I'm actually in direct contact with him now. Let me check," Felicity says. Felicity walks away a bit and presses a button on her earpiece. Bullet shots sound from the other side of the earpiece.

* * *

Meanwhile, Oliver Queen/ the Arrow P.O.V.

The conscious and untied up gunmen run away. I turn to a gunman who is hanging above me. "Where are you getting the guns?" I ask.

"Are you gonna kill me? Get it over with," the gunman says. I punch him out. I press a button on my earpiece.

"Dig. We took down two more gangbangers armed with fully automatic M4A1 assault rifles," I say.

"M4A1s are military grade weapons. Stolen, most likely," Diggle says.

"Stolen from where?" The Reaper asks.

"Well, we can look into that, after the party," Diggle says.

"What party?" I ask.

* * *

Scene change.

Shini, Karai, and me walk in. "He's here," Felicity says.

"Sorry I'm late," I say.

"This party is to attract investors for your failing company. Being late might do well for the club circuit but it does not inspire confidence on Wall Street. Is that blood on your face?" Isabel says.

"Hm?" I ask.  
"Oh, that. He had trouble shaving this morning," Karai says. Isabel walks off.

"What kept you, three? Was it our masked blond that carries a giant staff to beat attackers?" Felicity asks.

"This time it was guns," Shini says.

"We were just talking about guns," Sebastian says, as he and Laurel walk over.

"Hey, Oliver," Laurel says.

"Hi," I say.

"What's your interest in guns, Oliver?" Sebastian asks.

"Never touched them myself," I say.

"The Glades' gun epidemic is increasingly out of control," Sebastian says.

"Which is why the DA's office is committed to ending gun violence," Laurel says.

"I'm sure the police are doing whatever they can to catch whoever's bringing weapons to the city," I say.

"Heh," Sebastian says.

"Did I say something funny?" I ask.

"They know who's been arming the gangs, Oliver. The mayor," Laurel says.

"Wasn't he killed by the Hood copycats?" Shini asks.

"No. Not the actual mayor. A local gang lord calls himself the Mayor. He thinks he's the man to save our city," Sebastian says. Laurel turns to look at Sebastian

"But that position's already filled, isn't it?" Laurel says.

"Heh. Now this Mayor has only one goal: to create chaos, so he can rule the Glades at the barrel of a gun," Sebastian says.

"Just what this city needs," Shini says, sarcastically.

* * *

Time skip.

"Hey," I say. Laurel turn around.

"Please don't ask me if I'm okay. Because I'm sick to death of everyone asking me that," Laurel says.

"I'd never do that," I say.

"Good," Laurel says.

"You okay?" I ask. Laurel lowers her arms. She walks over.

"The Dollmaker was just your garden-variety in traumatic experience. After the quake and Tommy I should be used to that by now," Laurel says.

"I've had a few of those. You never get used to them," I say. Felicity walks over.

"Excuse me, Oliver, may I talk to you for a second, it's urgent," Felicity says.

"Yeah," I say.

"You can have him back in a minute," Felicity says.

"Excuse us," I say. Laurel walks off.

"I just realized something. What if our masked friend that keeps showing up everywhere, you know her," Felicity says.

"What about her?" I ask.

"What if we've been going about this the wrong way? We thought she was obsessed with you. Showing up at the DA's office when you were there. And in the chemical plant the Dollmaker was holed up in. But who else was at both those places?" Felicity explains. I look over at Laurel. "What if our masked friend isn't following you?" Felicity asks.

"She's following Laurel," I say.

* * *

Scene change.

I see the masked woman in black watch Laurel through her window. I fire an arrow near her and she runs. She lands right into my trap and gets caught by these arrows that tangled ropes around her. "Agh!" the woman in black shouts. She starts panting. I walk over to her. She throws her sonic device on the floor to find that it has zero effect on me. I walk closer

"Does it get any louder?" I ask. I walk closer. The noise stops. "Why are you following Laurel Lance?" I ask.

"I could ask the same thing of you. But I guess some things never change. You and her. Always and forever," The woman in black says.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"Once you know your life will never be the same again," the woman in black says.

"I can take it," I say.

"Not this time, Ollie," The woman in black says. I remove her wig and move back in shock. I then remove my hood. "Sara?" I ask.

"I'll give you some time to let it sink in," Sara says. The sonic device creates a small explosion that knocks me back. I get up to see that Sara is gone.

* * *

Scene change.

"Sara Lance. Laurel's sister, the detective's other daughter. The one you took on the Gambit with you, even though you were Laurel at the time. Which we never talk about but-," Felicity says. "—I'm sorry, it's just isn't she- isn't she dead?" Felicity asks. "You told everyone that she drowned when the Gambit went down, that she downed," Felicity says.

"You lied," Diggle says, obviously able to read my face.

"When the Gambit capsized, uh….. Sara was pulled under. It was so dark and cold and I thought she drowned. About a year later, I saw her," I say.

"You saw her where? On the island? She drifted to the island too?" Diggle says.

"Not exactly," I say.

"Why didn't you tell the Lances she didn't die on a boat? Laurel and Mr. Lance blame you," Felicity says.

"It was my fault. What happened was my fault," I say.

"Where has she been all these years?" Diggle asks.

"I don't know," I say, interrupting Diggle. "Diggle, I swear to God. I was sure she was dead," I say.

"Do you have any happy stories?" Felicity asks.

"To make sure I understand this correctly, after not drowning when the Gambit went down, Sara didn't exactly make it to the island with you, where you would see her die yet again. Feel free to fill in the blanks," Diggle says.

"Not right now," I say.

"You mean, not ever," Diggle replies.

"Back off!" Karai shouts. Karai sees Felicity opening her mouth. "Both of you!" Karai shouts. Felicity shuts her mouth. "Oliver was on an island where the rules are kill or be killed. Oliver needed to do horrible things just to survive. He doesn't need to share it with anyone he doesn't want to," Karai says. I sigh.

"It was better off with the Lance's not know," I say, knowing what Felicity was going to ask.

"Do they deserve to know now?" Diggle asks. I pause.

"I need to take care of some business at the office," I say. I stand up. "Where are we with the Mayor?" I ask.

"I am in contact with some of my military sources. Trying to get a line on how he's getting his illegal Army Weaponry. I'll keep you updated," Diggle says. Shini and me walk towards the exit. "You know, Oliver, somebody once told me," Diggle says. Shini and me stop walking. "That secrets have a weight. The more you keep, the harder it is to keep moving," Diggle says.

"You see how hard I work out," I say.

* * *

Scene change.

Shini and me walk in. "Mr. Blood," I say. I open the door to the meeting room. "I see you have meet Ms. Rochev. She's my-," I say.

"Superior," Isabel says, interrupting me.

"Partner," I say.

"On paper," Isabel replies.

"So, Oliver, what would you like to talk about," Sebastian asks.

"Well, I was inspired by what you said the other night about gun violence in the Glades and I had an idea that might help," I say. Sebastian raises an eyebrow. "To sponsor a cash for guns event. I give you the money and you get your constituents to lay down their arms," I say.

"That'll be great, I have another business meeting to attend to but, let's talk it over at a later date," Sebastian says. I nod. Sebastian walks out.

"We are not sponsoring that event," Isabel says.

"I know. I am," I say.

"I don't know if you haven't noticed but your personal trust isn't what it used to be. And this company isn't either. As much as I would love to make this city safer my first obligation is to Queen Consolidated. And yours is too," Isabel says.

* * *

Scene change.

Shini and me walk in. "What have you got?" I ask.

"The Mayor somehow did get his hands on a crate of Military grade weapons from camp Kirby," Diggle says.

"Anything else?" I ask.

"If he kept the crate we might be able to find out where he's hiding. This is the same tracking system the Army installed on all of its weapon crates," Felicity says. Showing me the blueprints of the device. "If they lose a crate, they send out a signal that activates a beacon," Felicity says. Diggle walks over.

"The Mayor's clever. We sent out a signal and nothing comes back. He must've deactivated the beacon," Karai says.

"So we are back at square one, great," Shini says. Felicity turns her chair around to look at Shini and me.

"Not exactly. Guess which company designed the Army's tracing system. I'll give you a hint. Their CEO? Always late," Felicity says.

"Nice," I say. Felicity turns back to her computer.

"I pulled up the plans from the QC mainframe. Turns out, there's a design flaw. The beacon is still susceptible to a subform wave even if it's deactivated," Felicity says.

"Huh?" Shini asks.

"The Mayor turned it off. We can turn it back on," Diggle explains.

"Oh," Shini says. A note appears on a map.

"I believe you ordered a crate of stolen weapons, Mr. Queen," Felicity says.

* * *

Time skip.

The Mayor got away. "Oliver, I hate to do this but I have some Foot clan business and I need Shini's help, so," Karai says.

"Go," I reply.

"Thanks," Karai says. She and Shini run off.

* * *

**What do you think of this chapter? Please tell me what you think in a review. Until next time, Ant-boy out.**


	5. Chapter 5 League of Assassins

**Disclaimers: I own nothing and give all character rights to the owners.**

**I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 5 league of assassins

_My name is Oliver Queen and after five years on a hellish island. I have come back with only one goal; to save my city. But to do so I can't be the killer I once was. To honor my friend's memory, I must be someone else. I must be something else._

_Previously on Arrow and the TMNT 2 Tales of the Emerald Archer:_

_In the court._

"_We'd like to serve notice to the defense, pursuant to Rule of Criminal Procedure 15," Mr. Donner says._

"_I'd like to have a conversation with you before you seek the death penalty," Moira's attorney says._

_In the prison._

"_Moira what don't I know?" Moira's attorney asks._

"_There are some things that must never be spoken of," Moira says._

_In the foundry._

"_He's beaten me twice and I don't know how to stop him," Oliver says._

_In Malcom's car._

_Malcom removes his mask._

_On a rooftop._

_Oliver kills Malcom. _

_At random location._

_Sara takes down multiple men with her bow staff._

_On a rooftop._

"_Who are you?" Oliver asks, Sara._

"_Once you know. Your life will never be the same," Sara says. Oliver removes the mask to find out it is Sara._

"_Sara?" I ask._

* * *

Oliver Queen P.O.V.

I hear someone open the door. I look to see Sara walk down the stairs. "Can't sleep?" I ask.

"I don't do well with my eyes closed. Hey. Thanks for letting me stay here. I know you got a lot going on with your mom," Sara says.

"Thea's mostly staying at her boyfriend's so don't worry about anyone finding out you're back," I say.

"Thanks for understanding," Sara says.

"I don't understand. And not a day goes by that your family doesn't miss you," I say.

"Yeah? How do you know?" Sara asks.

"Because I missed you," I say.

"Probably they won't be as happy as you think," Sara says.

"How can you say that? I know how hard it is to come home when you have been gone for so long," I say.

"I'm guessing my father and Laurel weren't happy to see you," Sara says.

"No. No, not at first," I say.

"I wasn't sure if you and she ever got back together," Sara says.

"We tried. It was too much," I say.

"Yeah, some things, you know, just better left in the past," Sara says. She walks up the stairs.

* * *

Scene change.

I enter the room to see my mother, Thea, and my mother's attorney sitting at one side of a table and they are facing two people who are sitting on the other side of the table. "Sorry, I'm late. There's an old friend in town," I say walking in. I stop walking when I see that Laurel and Mr. Donner are the people sitting opposite to my mother, Thea, and my mother's attorney.

"I just finished explaining to your mother and sister that miss Lance will be sitting for the prosecution," Mr. Donner says. I walk over towards My mother, Thea and the attorney.

"This is a conflict of interest. Ms. Lance practically grew up in the Queen house," My mother's attorney says.

"You overstate matters," Mr. Donner says. I look at Laurel.

"Well see when I move to conflict Ms. Lance off this case," My mother's attorney says. Laurel looks down at the table

"Maybe there won't be a case much longer," Mr. Donner says. My mother shifts her head to look at Mr. Donner. "I come here not just with Ms. Lance, but also a plea offer," Mr. Donner says. He pushes a piece of paper on the table to my mother's attorney.

"Life with the possibility of parole," Laurel says.

"Heh. No. We are not pleading out. Ms. Queen is innocent," my mother's attorney says, returning the paper to Mr. Donner.

"She aided and abetted five hundred and three homicidal," Mr. Donner says.

"Under duress from a homicidal maniac named Malcom Merlyn. She also withdrew from the criminal conspiracy prior to its execution," My mother's attorney says.

"Five minutes prior. With Malcom Merlyn dead, the jury will wanna blame someone," Mr. Donner says.

"Without this deal, she'll face the death penalty," Laurel says.

"Sounds a lot like blackmail," Thea says.

"Try reality. And here's some more. We've subpoenaed over a decade's worth of phone messages, records, letters, e-mails. I'm willing to bet I find something that crushes your duress defense to powder," Mr. Donner says.

"Mr. Donner. If you don't mind, I'd like a few days to consider your offer," my mother says.

"Of course," Mr. Donner says, before walking out,

"Excuse me," Laurel says. Laurel walks out.

"I'll be right back," I say. I follow Laurel outside. "Laurel," I say, which stops her and Mr. Donner in their tracks.

"I'll meet you at the car," Mr. Donner says, before walking off. Laurel turns to face me.

"Your prosecuting my mother?" I ask.

"I didn't ask for this case. I was assigned," Laurel says.

"So say no," I say.

"I's a new job, Oliver. I don't have a lot of pull. And what pull I did have, I used to get that plea bargain for your mother," Laurel says.

"This was your idea? Life in prison?" I ask.

"The DA is serious about the death penalty, Ollie. We both know what it's like to lose someone. So think about it, and save your mother's life," Laurel tries to walk off, but I stop her by grabbing her wrist.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

"In case I wasn't clear last week, I'm done answering that question," Laurel says. Laurel walks off.

* * *

Scene change.

I walk into the house to see Sara looking at photo's. Well more like staring into space. "Sara," I say, I got her attention. "You okay?" I ask. I walk closer. Sara put a photo down.

"How'd everything go with your mother?" Sara asks.

"I ran into your sister. She's working on the case," I say.

"You didn't tell her?" Sara asks.

"No. I know a little something about keeping secrets. And respecting them, even though I don't totally understand why you're keeping yours," I say. Sara turns away and crosses her arms. "Is this…?" I ask. I walk forward. "Is this because of what happened on the island?" I ask. Sara turns around.

"No. After. There were things I did, things that I had to do to survive. Things that there is no forgiveness for," Sara says.

"Well that's the thing about forgiveness. You can't get it until you ask for it," I say. A man jumps through the window. I turn to him to see he is wearing the same costume as someone I used to know. "Merlyn?" I ask. This guy attacks us and forces both me and Sara into the living room. Sara breaks off a piece of wood and uses it as a Bo staff. Sara and me continue to battle him. He knocks Sara to the floor. I throw the guy into the couch. I run over to him and remove his mask to find out that he isn't Merlyn. "Who are you?" I ask.

"Just a warrior, like you," The man says.

"Why are you dressed like Malcom Merlyn?" I ask. The man turns to look at Sara on the ground. "Huh? Who sent you?" I ask. The man throws a blade at the chains of a chandelier. The chains break and the chandelier falls to the floor and towards Sara. I turn to look at Sara. She rolls on the ground to dodge the chandelier. I turn back to where the man was to see that he was gone.

* * *

Scene change.

Sara walks over to the manikin with my costume. "I remember the first time I saw this hood. Shado was wearing it," Sara says. I turn my eyes away from her. "This is quite the set up that you got here," Sara says. My eyes return to Sara and she turns to face me. "Launching your one-man war for Starling," Sara says. She walks over.

"I'm not one man," I say. Felicity, Diggle, Shini, and Karai walk in. "These are some of my friends. This is John Diggle, Felicity Smoak, Shini, or as the media calls her, the Witch, and Karai, also known as the Reaper," I say, pointing at each one. "Guys, this is Sara," I say.

"Welcome home, Sara," Diggle says.

"I was happy to hear that you're not dead anymore. I mean, I know I didn't know you before you didn't die the first time. I'm still glad you're alive," Felicity says.

"You're cute," Sara says.

"We just had an uninvited guest in the Queen mansion. Trained. Highly skilled. And he was dressed like Merlyn," I say.

"Malcom Merlyn is dead, courtesy of an arrow jammed through his chest," Diggle says.

"It wasn't him. It was a follower, an underling bent on revenge. Whoever it was, he knows who I am," I say. I hand Felicity a bag of dirt.

"Gee, I didn't get you a bag of dirt," Felicity says.

"I found it in the house. Copycat Merlyn tracked it in the house. Analyze it. Hopefully, it will lead me right to him," I say.

"Then what?" Felicity asks.

"If he wants to follow Malcom Merlyn so badly he can follow him right into a grave. Sara we'll find this guy," I say.

"I don't want you too," Sara says.  
"What do you mean?" I ask.

"He wasn't after you Ollie. He was after me," Sara says.

"Who is he?" I ask.

"He's called Al Ow-Al. The first. And he's a member of the league of assassins," Sara says.

"Oh, them," Karai says.

"Wait, wait. League of Assassins? I thought they were a myth," Diggle says.

"I wish," Karai says.

"What's the league of Assassins? And please, don't say it's a league made of assassins," Felicity says.

"I heard about them in Afghanistan from a tribal leader. He claimed there was an ancient sect of assassins; deadly warriors that killed and vanished like ghosts. Thought he was smoking what he was selling," Diggle says.

"I tried to tell you, Ollie. You wouldn't listen," Sara says.

"That's where you've been the past for years. That's where you learned to fight," I say. Sara nods. "you're one of them," I say.

"After the freighter, a member of the league rescued me, took me in and brought me to Nanda Parbat. They remade me into what I am. And I swore them my allegiance," Sara says.

"Why are they kicking down doors trying to find you now?" Diggle asks.

"Because I left. And there is only one way that you leave the league," Sara says.

"Is that why you didn't wanna see your family," I ask.

"A year ago, I was in Guyana. I was sent there for a man named Suarez. He was a local diplomat. And I slit his throat in his bed. And his kids; they found his body in the morning. I'm a murderer, Ollie," Sara says. She turns to look at me. "You think that my family will be family will be happy to see me?" Sara asks.

"I have to get to Iron Heights. Felicity, I need you to find this Al Ow-Al. And contact the guys, if what I've heard about the league is true, we could use as much help as we can get," I say. I walk out of the foundry.

* * *

Time skip.

I return to the foundry. I see Felicity and Sara talking. "Oliver's lucky to have all of you as friend. He hasn't always had the best luck in that area," Sara says.

"How'd it go with your mum?" Shini asks.

"Not well. Have you found somebody for me to hit?" I ask.

"Could be. Spectra analysis for the dirt for your house had trace amounts of aldicarb in there," Felicity says.

"What?" I ask.

"It's a pesticide," Donnie says, as he, Leo, Raph, Mikey, April, and Casey walk in.

"Sorry we're late. We had to make sure we didn't get spotted," Leo says. Sara raises an eyebrow at me.

"I'll explain later," I say.

"Starling City used to have its own aldicarb plant, but for the EPA it was shut down three years ago," Felicity says.

"What's it being used for now?" I ask.

"Nothing. It's abandoned. But my guess is it's home base for one League of Assassins assassin," Felicity says. I go to my gear but Sara stops me.

"He will kill you," Sara says.

"Like you, me and my friends aren't that easy to get rid of," I say.

"This is my fight," Sara says.

"He made it my fight when he came into my house. And when he threatened someone I care about," I say.

* * *

Scene change.

I stand on a railing that is above Al Ow-Al, who is sharpening his sword. I fire an arrow at the back of his head. He catches it with ease. He examines it. "Arrows," Al Ow-Al says. He walks forward. "Such an ineffective projectile. I find it strange anyone who still fears them," Al Ow-Al says.

"I will show you why if you don't leave Sara Lance alone. That's your only warning," I say.

"And it would be affective were you to pose a threat to me. You barely defeated Malcom Merlyn at nearly the cost of your life. What hope would you have against the man who trained him?" Al Ow-Al says.

"It helps that I didn't come alone," I say. He turns around to look at Sara, The Witch, The Reaper, Leo, Donnie, Mikey, Raph, April, and Casey.

"The child of Ra's al Ghul awaits your return," Al Ow-Al says.

"I am not going back," Sara says.

"That's not your choice-," Al Ow-Al says.

"—It is if we have anything to say about it," Leo interrupts.

"I have orders to return you alive or dead," Al Ow-Al says to Sara.

"You're not going to kill me," Sara says.

"You overestimate your importance. Regardless, you are coming back with us," Al Ow-Al says.

"Us?" I ask. Al Ow-Al turns to me.

"Like you, I did not come alone," Al Ow-Al says. Multiple assassins drop down.

* * *

Time skip.

I stitch up a cut in Sara's back. "You're not even flinching when he—," Felicity says.

"Pain and I came to a little understanding a few years back," Sara says. I finish stitching up the cut and put my hand on her shoulder.

"Done," I say. I walk over to Diggle. "The league of Assassins. Why wouldn't she tell me what happened to her those years?" I ask.

"Probably the same reason why you didn't tell us what happened to you on that island," Diggle says. I walk closer to Sara.

"We need to protect the Lances. I'll take Laurel," I say.

"What can I do?" Sara asks.

"Nothing. You're hurt. And you need to stay here," I say.

"What about my father?" Sara asks.

"I'll go talk to Detective Lance," Felicity says. I nod.

"Tell him he needs to get out of town for a couple of days," I say.

"Please don't tell him about me," Sara says.

"I can keep a secret. Just ask any of them," Felicity says. Felicity and me walk out.

"You guys are quite the team," Sara says.

"We have our moments," Diggle says.

* * *

Time skip, 3rd person P.O.V.

"Hey," Felicity says, walking into the room.

"How'd it go?" Leo asks.

"Badly, he either didn't believe me or didn't take me seriously. In the hindsight, I probably shouldn't have led with 'League of Assassins'. What do we do now?" Felicity says. Sara rushes over to her gear.

"What are you doing? Oliver told you to stay put. I thought you didn't want your father to know you're still alive," Diggle says.

"I don't, but it's better than him not being," Sara says, walking to the exit until she notices Diggle loading his gun. "What do you think you are going?" Sara asks.

"With you. I'm not letting you go out there without any back up," Diggle says.

"Dig, you may be a special force veteran but I was trained by that make the special forces look like kindgarden class. So step aside or get put down," Sara says.

"It's you're funeral, Sara," Diggle says. Sara rushes past him.

"Wouldn't be my first," Sara says. Sara walks out. Leo grabs his katanas.

"Where are you going, Leo?" April asks.

"After Sara. She might need backup," Leo says.

* * *

Scene change.

Leo watches Sara as she talks with her father.

Scene change.

"Well, I can't believe I didn't think to look for you from up here," Lance says.

"It's a good vantage point. You can see the whole city," Sara says.

"Like a bird on a wire," Lance says.

"Where I was, they have you chose a new name. I chose Ta-er sl-Sahfer. It's Arabic for 'canary'," Sara says.

"I bought you that canary when you were ten," Lance says.

"I was as far from home as you can get but I never forgot where I came from," Sara says. She turns to Lance. "You know how they say the first thing you forget about someone is their voice," Sara says. Sara starts walking forward. "You can remember their face and the way they move but you can't hold on to the way they sound. I never forgot your voice, Dad," Sara says.

"Sweetie," Lance says.

"But we're out of time," Sara says. Three League of Assassin members enter the room. Sara grabs out her Bo staff.

"No, you're not," Leo says as he enters the room holding a katana. I stand nest to Sara who grabs out her Bo staff and Lance grabs out his gun.

"So this is where you want your father to die," Al Ow-Al says.

"What the hell, Sara? Who are these guys?" Lance says.

"Associates of your daughter, Officer Lance," Al Ow-Al says.

"She always did have the worst taste in friends," Lance says.

"Did you really think we could not find you here?" Al Ow-Al says, pulling out his sword.

"No," Sara says, putting both hands on her Bo staff. "I knew you would," Sara says.

"Now," Al Ow-Al says. His men charge at Sara, Leo, and Lance. After a short battle, Sara, Leo, and Lance defeat the league members, thanks to the traps Sara installed. The Arrow lands in the room.

"Your late," Leo says. Sara tosses me her Bo staff.

"I'm sorry you saw that. I can't imagine what you must think of me," Sara says.

"I think you're a survivor. I think you're one of the bravest people I've ever known. You're my daughter," Lance says. He hugs Sara. "It's time for you to come back home," Lance says.

"I can't," Sara says.

"Why not?" Lance asks.

"They are never going to stop looking for me," Sara says.

"I'll protect you. We'll protect you. Tell her it's safe to stay," Lance says, turning his head at the arrow.

"Dad, if they hurt you or Laurel or Mom, then I really would die," Sara says.

"But they need to know," Sara says.

"They can't. They can't, Daddy," Sara says.

"Why not?" Lance says.

"You know why. I came back to make sure that my family was safe, and you are. But if they knew I was alive, Laurel and Mom they would never stop looking for me, and that could get them both killed," Sara says. Lance whips tears from his eyes. He pulls Sara into a hug.

"I can't let you go. I can't let you go," Lance says.

"I'm fine, Dad," Sara says. She breaks out of the hug. "I have to; I have to go," Sara says.

"I love you," Lance says.

"Keep them safe," Sara says. Sara disappears.

"Detective. She's right. You have to keep her secret," The arrow says

"It's already the hardest thing I have ever had to do. How do you live like this?" Lance asks.

* * *

Scene change.

"Hey Sara," Leo says. Sara stops dead in her tacks.

"What do you want?" Sara asks, keeping her back to me.

"I wanted to offer you a place to stay at me and my brothers home," Leo says. Sara turns to face me with her arms crossed.

"What part of I have to go didn't you understand?" Sara asks.

"My brothers hid there from the foot clan for four years without being found," Leo says. Sara unfolds her arms and shows a look of surprise.

* * *

**How was that? How do you feel about the news stile of writing flashbacks that I tried out? Any helpful advice on how to continue would be appreciated. Until next time, Ant-boy out.**


	6. Chapter 6 keep your enemy's closer

**Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

**Guest: in the first story Oliver was 18 turning 19 and in this book he is 19 turning 20.**

**Astronema2345: I considered it, but I don't know how I can fit it in the story. But it did give me an idea for a later chapter. So, thank you.**

**And thanks to everyone else who reviewed. I hope you enjoy and please give feedback.**

* * *

Chapter 6 Keep your enemy's closer

_My name is Oliver Queen. After five years on a hellish island I have come home with only one goal; to save my city. But to do so, I can't be the killer I once was. To honor my friend's memory, I must be someone else. I must be something else._

_Previously on Arrow and the TMNT 2: Tales of the Emerald Archer_

_A conversation between Shini and Oliver at Queen Consolidated._

"_Felicity quit as my assistant again, says I can just text her to tell her when to come up, which is true but now I need to find an assistant who doesn't get curious when I suddenly disappear," Oliver says. _

"_I could do it," Shini says._

_A conversation between Lyla and Diggle as they walk through the hallway._

"_I did some digging up on Lawton," Lyla says._

"_Lyla listen," Diggle attempts to get her to understand but is cut off._

"_Do you really think I wouldn't find out he killed your brother? That you were using me?" Lyla asks angrily._

"_I need to see this guy in a bag. You of all people should get that," Diggle replies._

* * *

Oliver Queen P.O.V.

"You were supposed to sign this report a last night's board meeting. You know why you didn't?" Isabel asks me, annoyed. Out of the corner of my eye I see Shini walk over to the door.

"Because I didn't attend last night's board meeting," I reply calmly.

"Where were you?" Isabel asks louder.

"I have other interests outside of this company," I reply calmly.

"I don't," Isabel asks just as loud.

"Mr. Queen?" Shini says.

"I thought you were serious when you said we were partners," Isabel says.

"Isabel, I missed one meeting," I say.

"This week," Isabel says loudly. "Last week it was two meeting," Isabel adds, holding two fingers up.

"Mr. Queen?" Shini says. I give her a hand signal to tell her to wait.

"Company wide revenue is up double digits since you and I took over-," I say but am cut off.

"Oliver!" Shini shouts.

"Yeah?" I ask. Isabel turns around.

"Sorry about interrupting but, I need to talk to Oliver about his evening plans with Mr. Harper," Shini says. Isabel turns back to me.

I look at Isabel. "You'll have to excuse me," I say before getting up.

"We have work to do," Isabel says, stepping forward to try and intercept me. "It's important."

I stop in front of her. "So are my evening plans. I'm sorry," I say before walking over to Shini. We both walk out.

Scene change.

The Witch, The Reaper, and me walk over behind Roy Harper, who's using binoculars to spy on people, who are hoping out of a car. "You need serious practice, kid. You're completely exposed," the Reaper says.

Roy's binoculars drop slightly. "I knew you were there," Roy says. The Witch let's out a small chuckle and shakes her head. Roy ignores her and asks, "You wanted me to tell you when the funny money guys were ready to make a sale?" he takes a quick second break. "Here we go," he says.

"Not we. Go home. I already have help," I say. Roy starts to turn around but we've already disappeared.

We easily take down the people that Roy was watching, with little effort.

Scene change, the foundry.

Felicity, Shini, Karai, and me watch the TV. A protester on the TV says, "The potential catastrophic risks of turning on this machine far outweigh any scientific gain that might come from it. The people need to understand just how dangerous technology like this is and the very real possibility of a cataclysmic event." A door opens with a thud. We all turn around to see Diggle walk into the room.

"Where'd you go? Is everything alright?" I ask.

"Yeah. I just need a few personal days," Diggle says as he pulls out a brief case.

"What's going on?" Karai asks.

"Have to help a friend," Diggle says.

"Who?" I ask.

Diggle turns around and says, "Lyla Michaels."

"It's his spy girlfriend that works for A.R.G.U.S.," Felicity explains.

"She went to Russia looking for Deadshot. For me. And now she's missing," Diggle says.

"Shini, I think it is time we visited our Queen Consolidated subsidiary in Moscow," I say.

"Yes," I say.

"Oliver, what are you doing?" Diggle asks.

"Just need to help a friend," I say.

"I can't ask you to do that," Diggle says.

"You didn't," I say.

* * *

Scene change.

Diggle parks the car he, Shini and me are in, in front of a jet. We all hope out and a man grabs our luggage out of the boot. We start walking to the plane when a car parks behind us. "Are we forgetting something?" Diggle asks.

Isabel Rochev hops out of the car. "Where do you think you're going?" she asks.

"Tahiti," Shini says, giving Isabel a death glare.

"That's funny. The flight manifest says you're going to Moscow," Isabel says.

"Yeah, funny," Shini says, sarcastically.

Isabel ignores Shini and turns to me. "What kind of Partner decides to interact with our overseas holdings behind the other's back?" She asks.

"It was an oversight," I say.

"Oh. We'll lucky for our partnership I'm a fast packer," Isabel says. Isabel walks off into the plane.

"Oliver, her tagging along does not help matter any," Diggle whispers

"I will take care of her," I whisper. "John, we are going to bring Lyla back, wherever she is.

* * *

Scene change, airport.

A man stamps my passport and then hands it back to me. "Okay, Mr. Queen," he says.

I walk over to Isabel. "I've arranged a meeting with the chief of operating officer of our Moscow subsidiaries, tomorrow at 10 a.m. Try your hardest not to miss this one," Isabel says.

"I'm not this person you think I am," I say.

"That depends," Isabel says.

"On what?" I ask.

"On if I think you used the corporation jet for a weekend of fun with your assistant," Isabel says.

"Excuse me?" I ask.

"A nobody girl suddenly becomes the assistant of the CEO. There is only two ways that happens. One's nepotism and she doesn't look like your cousin," Isabel says. I turn around to look at Shini and then back at Isabel.

"That is absolutely not happening," I say.

"What where her qualifications? Aside from an abundance of short skirts," Isabel says.

"Her skirts aren't that short," I say as Isabel walks off.

"What did she want?" Shini asks as she and Diggle walk over.

"Nothing. Everything with Knyazev is sent," I say.

"Alright so when do we leave?" Shini asks.

"Now. I think we could all use a drink," I say. We walk off.

* * *

Scene change.

I am sitting next to Isabel. "Does everyone really think that Shini and I are-?" I ask but am cut off.

"No," Isabel says. "Just everyone that works at Queen Consolidated," Isabel says, tilting her head.

We both chuckle. "She's just a friend," I say.

"You don't seem like the kind of man who has female friends," Isabel says.

"Can I ask you a personal question?" I ask.

"With some volka in me, I might just answer," Isabel says.

"Why does saving my family's company mean so much to you?" I ask.

"Despite what Sheryl Sandberg might say," Isabel says. She chuckles. "It still isn't that easy to make it as a woman in business. I've given up a lot. Which means if I don't succeed at everything, then what was the point?" Isabel says.

"Hmmm," I mumble.

"May I ask you a personal question?" Isabel asks.

"Others have tried and failed," I say.

"Why do you try so hard to make me think you're a lazy idiot? I know you're not. Underneath that swagger I see you pretty clearly," Isabel says.

"Really?" I ask. After a few seconds I ask, "What do you see?"

"You're intelligent; driven; and lonely," Isabel says.

"How do you see that?" I ask.

"Because that's what I see when I look in the mirror," Isabel says.

A waiter walks over. "Can I get you anything else?" the man speaks in Russian.

"I don't think I should drink anymore," I respond in Russian.

"You speak Russian," Isabel says, impressed.

"Only with my friends," I say in Russian.

"I was raised in Moscow until I was 9. Then adopted by a family that took me too America. Took me years to get rid of my accent. It isn't easy making friends in grade school when you sound like Natasha," Isabel says.

I chuckle. "Sounds like you've been dealing with loneliness a long time," I say in Russian.

"Pay the check," Isabel says in Russian.

* * *

Scene change.

I put on my jacket. I turn to Isabel who is lying in bed with only a bra and a blanket covering her. "I just really have to go. I'm sorry," I say.

"Do I strike you as someone who needs to cuddle?" Isabel asks. I turn and walk over to the door. I open it to see Shinigami who was about to knock.

"Oliver, it's time to go," Shinigami says.

"Yeah, but-," I say but am cut off by Isabel who is now fully dressed is walking over.

"I think she can take the night off, don't you?" Isabel asks. Isabel walks out through the hallway.

"Um," Shini says.

"Shini," I say.

"It-it's fine," Shini stutters. "I'm gonna go," she adds walking off.

* * *

Scene change.

I walk over and hand Felicity a note. "Can you deliver this to Isabel's office, please?" I say. I start to walk off.

"Why her?" Shini asks. I stop walking and turn around. "I just don't understand why you'd do 'it' with that, that b****," Shini says.

"It just kind of happened. It didn't mean anything," I say. "Because of the life that I lead; I just think that it's better to not; be with someone I could really care about."

Shini stands up and walks over to me. "Maybe; because of the life you lead, you need to find something special and hold onto it. To keep you from drowning in the darkness you surround yourself with," Shini says. She walks over to the door and stops in front of it. "Just think about it. You deserve happiness." Shini walks out of the room.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is so short but I didn't know quite what to do with it. And sorry I hadn't updated sooner I've been busy on other story's and trying to figure out how to make as little plot holes as possible for future chapters. I'll try to update more frequently. Until next time Ant boy out.**


	7. Chapter 7 Scroll of the demogragon

**Disclaimers: I own nothing except my ideas.**

**Sorry that it's been so long but, I got sidetracked and then started to lose interest. Do you still want me to continue?**

**Also, this entire chapter is from Sara Lance's point of view and it won't feature Oliver, but he'll appear in the next chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 7 scroll of the demodragon

Sara Lance P.O.V.

I block Leo's fist and then I kick him in the stomach knocking him backwards. Mikey drops a box of tapes in front of us. "Oh yeah! VHS tape mission accomplished. Check it out. I found them in the basement of this video store that went out of business. The last video tape store in the whole city, dude," Mikey says.

Leo walks over. He sees something that gives him a wide smile. Leo gasps before saying, "Yes! Holy geek-out, wingnut. This is so awesome. Mikey, pizza is on me tonight. Get whatever you want."

"Booyakasha-na-na-na-na," Mikey exclaims as he dances backwards.

"Um, what are you fan-boying so hard over, Leo?" April asks.

Leo pulls out a tape and says, "Mikey managed to track down all these old super rare VHS tapes of "Space-Heroes: The Next Generation." The official sequel to the original "Space-Heroes.""

"That's what you're so excited about?" I ask.

Donnie pulls out a tape and examines it while saying, "These are from the early 90s, but most of the tapes were put in a landfill because the show was deemed too disturbing for kids."

Leo puts the tape in, ignoring Donnie. Music plays as it does the intro. "I guess I can give it a try," I mutter to myself sitting down on the couch next to Donnie and April.

There are people standing in a space ship. One in the chair in the middle of the room wearing a yellow shirt. Another standing next to the person next to him wearing a red shirt. An alien wearing a yellow shirt. And two people at these computer desks, one a human in a rainbow shirt and then an alien in a blue shirt. "Captain Ryan, the Nefrini are sending out an urgent com signal!" the guy in rainbow says. The guy in the middle of the room, slaps him.

"Put them on the screen, Crankshaw Junior," the guy in the middle chair, Captain Ryan says.

An unrealistic alien appears on the screen and it says, "Captain Ryan, the Nefrini people feel it is unfair that the Confederation is taxing our trade routes, - and we would ask you -," but is cut off when a hand appears in front of the screen.

"Blah, Blah, Blah," Captain Ryan says as the hand moves like a mouth. "Do you see what my hand is doing, Nefrini? It's a puppet that is mocking you. Boring!" he says and he retracts his hand back to his side but then continues to mock the alien with his hand. "Mr. Crankshaw, let's blow these aliens out of the water. And by water, I mean space!"

"But, but sir! The Nefrini are a peaceful race! We can't just destroy them!" Crankshaw says, before getting slapped again.

"Fire photogenic missiles!" Captain Ryan orders. The ship fires a beam that destroys the other ship.

Leo shots his hands up and shouts, "Yes! So awesome!"

"Yeah, so awesome," I say dryly.

"Thank you," Leo says.

"Sarcasm Leo, ever heard of it?" I ask.

"This is just as lame as the first Space-Heroes," Donnie says.

"Lame?" Leo says, covering his ears. "It's making my eyeballs melt with joy. I love this cartoon!"

Raph and Casey barely walk in the room bruises everywhere. We walk over. "What the heck happened?" April asks.

"We were on our way back from patrolling the city, when we found this crazy robbed cultist looking guy about to perform what looked like a sacrifice," Raph says.

"So Casey Jones and the sidekick Raph gave chase," Casey says.

"Sidekick," Raph says.

"We tried to corner the rodent dude but he escaped at the last second," Casey says.

"Escaped? Clearly they kicked our butts to Queens but whatever there where way more of them then us," Raph says.

"What the heck where they? Human? Robot? Mutant?" Leo asks.

"Kangaroo men," Mikey says. I smile and shake my head.

"I don't know but whatever they were they were they were faster and way stronger. Even by my standards, and that means something," Raph says.

"My senses have been picking up more homeless people in the sewers, or at least I thought they were homeless people," Donnie says.

"If these creatures are performing weird sacrifices then we need to do something about it," Leo says. Everyone but me goes to leave but Mikey turns around to look at me.

"You wanna come dudette?" Mikey asks.

I shake my head and smile. "No thanks, Mikey," I say.

* * *

Scene change.

Raph pops Leo's shoulder back in place. "They caught my blades in their hands like they were plastic toys. It was crazy," Leo says.

"You should have called. We could've been backup," Raph says.

"Guys, listen up this is important. So the penthouse belongs to a wealthy collector of the weird and obscure. Mostly magical stuff," Donnie says, from the information on the internet.

"Sounds like a perfect candidate for I'm the boss of a freaky cult," Mikey says.

"I think this is the scroll they stole, the scroll of the demo-dragon," Donnie says. April walks over to Donnie

"A scroll, like a magic scroll, oh man I hate magic," Casey says.

"It's an ancient evocation said to summon a powerful monster called Kavaxas, Kavaxas belongs to a mythical race of demo-dragons, believed to reside in the netherworld. Magicians are believed to have summoned them for millennia but their efforts always ending in tragedy," Donnie says.

"Sounds like a bunch of nonsense to me," Raph says.

"Oh yeah, ghoul busting Mikey to the rescue," Mikey cheers.

Raph slaps Mikey in the face. "What did I tell you about the imagination thing, focus," Raph says.

April walks over to Donnie's side. "What have you got Donnie?" April asks.

"Well, with the new sensors I've determined a clear pattern of movement. Right here under the south-east part of Lower Manhattan. And here and here. But they all converge at what appears to be a dead-end at this one place," Donnie explains.

I walk over to him. "So you think this is where they live?" I ask.

Mikey jumps in out of nowhere and says, "Oh there actually alive," before he disappears.

I smile at his antics while April glares.

My smile disappears and I sigh. "I'll come help," I say.

* * *

Scene change.

We just broke into the cults secret lair and we watch them from above. We see that the cultists are chanting around this stairway with a fellow cultist at the top of the stairs. There was also a symbol in front of the cultist on the top of the stairs.

"Children," the cultist on top of the stairs says. "Our time is nigh. We finally have the scroll of the demo dragon in our possession. Now we will summon a creature who will give us all the power we will ever need," the cultist continues before removing his hood to reveal that he's some sort of tiger mutant.

"Tiger-claw is the cult leader?" Leo asks in a whisper.

"Excellent work my foot cultists. You all understand the higher truth of my goal. Now I will use the scroll to summon Kavaxas," Tiger-claw says, raising the scroll at the last sentence. "And with this ancient seal of the ancients," Tiger-claw says, raising something that looks like a rock with carvings. "We will control him and be his master."

"That doesn't sound good," I say.

"We need a plan of attack," Raph says.

"Everyone distract them while Sara and I get that seal," Leo says.

"Let's do it, I'm ready," Casey says.

"Me too," April says.

"I'm pretty sure these guys are ready too," Mikey says.

We look over to see some cultists crawling towards us. "Oh sewer pickles," Rah says.

We all grab out our weapons ready to fight. "You couldn't sense them, red?" Casey asks.

"Their minds aren't like human minds," April says.

The cultists easily tackle us down to the ground.

They then take us in front of Tiger-claw. "Ah my old enemies. Now you can bear witness," Tiger-claw says.

"The foot are finished, Tiger-claw. Why did you come back? So we can beat you again?" Leo asks.

"The foot is by no means finished. Look all around you, we have been reborn. After our last battle, the foot went underground and in these sewers I found race of creatures completely dedicated to the shredder," Tiger-claw says.

"And who are these freaks?" Mikey asks.

"Something you couldn't possibly understand," Tiger-claw says. "Make them watch," he orders the cultist.

The cultists the knock us onto our knees. "Let us go Tiger dude or I'll knock all nine lives out of ya," Casey says.

"You will bear witness to the summoning of a greater being," Tiger-claw says, walking to directly in front of the symbol. "Kavaxas, the most powerful of all the demo-dragons." Then an object rises up in front of him. "And his power will soon belong to me." he puts the seal into the object. This light spreads across the symbol, and the flames grow. Tiger-claw pulls out a scroll. He then begins chanting.

A stream of flames blasts out of the center of the symbol and lightning blasts the flame. The cultists chant with Tiger-claw. The stream of flames grows in size, causing Mikey and Donnie to scream. The stream of flames then disburses, blasting everyone backwards.

I look up to where the symbol is to see smoke. The smoke then floats off, revealing a humanoid dragon. The dragon humanoid then turns to Tiger-claw. "Mortal, you dare call upon, Kavaxas. Lord of the demodragons, ruler of the netherworld. I will burn you and the rest of these abominations to ash," the dragon humanoid says, before breathing out a stream of green fire at Tiger-claw.

Tiger-claw gets up and puts the seal in front of the flames causing the flames to stop right before they hit him. "You will do nothing but obey me," Tiger-claw announces.

"Raahhh. The seal of the ancients. You are wiser than I thought, creature. Very well, what will you have me do, master," Kavaxas says, bowing at the last word.

Tiger-claw lets out a laugh. "You will destroy the turtles, and their human allies, as a sign of fidelity to the Foot. Make it slow, make it painful," Tiger-claw says.

"As you command," Kavaxas says, before spreading his wings and taking flight.

Mikey pulls out a slice of pizza and says, "Um, I have some spare pizza here for ya. It's an interdimensional sign of love." Kavaxas burns the pizza. "Beat it dragon dude. You don't have to be such a hot head."

"Get him," Leo orders and we all run at the demodragon. Kavaxas breaths flames in our direction. We all jump out of the way. Mikey tries to restrain Kavaxas with his chains but a flame spreads through them and hits Mikey. Leo runs over to his brother. Then Kavaxas fires these lasers at his fingers and we run from him but he tries to drop a cliff on me but instead hurts some of the cult freaks.

"No, Kavaxas, attack only the turtles and their allies," Tiger Claw orders. Kavaxas almost accidently blasts Tiger Claw. "You will obey me," Tiger Claw says, revealing the symbol.

Kavaxas stops firing his lasers. "Yes, Master," he says. He then flies down in front of Tiger Claw. Donnie leaps at him trying to hit him with his Bo staff but Kavaxas slaps him away, causing him to almost fall of an edge. Mikey, Casey, and Raph all rush at the monster and get knocked away as easily as Donnie did. Leo climbs up the wall and walks across it, building up speed, before leaping at Kavaxas, trying to slash him in the face with his sword, but only for it to shatter on impact. I strike Kavaxas twice, but he blasts me away. Kavaxas then walks over towards Raph and Casey who are trying to pull Donnie up. Kavaxas creates a green fireball between his hands. April runs towards the boys. Kavaxas then releases the green fireball in the boy's direction. April jumps in front of them. She then uses her telepathic powers to shield all of them from the green fireball. As soon as the fireball disperses, April falls to the ground. "The mortal has gifts. And when I eat her whole; I will absorb her power and use it as I wish," Kavaxas claims, before walking toward the four of them. April tries to use her powers to push Kavaxas away but it only causes him to laugh.

"Why can't I move you?" April asks, in a strained voice.

"Because I'm not of this reality, child," Kavaxas says, before reaching for April. Then an explosive photon puck hits Kavaxas drawing his attention away from April.

"April!" Casey shouts, before firing another photon puck.

"We need to retreat. Let's go. Mikey," Leo orders as his teammates retreat except for Mikey who jumps in front of April and throws a smoke bomb that allows them the time to catch up with the others, out the exit. Kavaxas flies after us, attacking us, but for some unknown reason suddenly stops and turns back. Once were a far enough distance away we stop running and catch our breath.

"Oh man. Kavaxas is even tougher than Super Shredder," Donnie says.

"We could barely take down three cultists. How are we gonna take an army, plus Tiger Claw and Hothead too," Mikey whines.

"What now, Leo," Raph says.

"Well, at least we know were there lair is, we just need a new plan of attack, Donnie, we need an upgrade," Leo says.

"Could we get our hands on let's say, two or three dozen tanks," Casey says. Donnie sighs in response.

"April, is this Kavaxas the new leader of the cult?" Leo asks.

"I don't think so. I know Tiger Claw summoned him because he's crucial to his plans, whatever those are. But that's all I could get," April explains.

"I wonder what there really up to," Mikey says.

* * *

**I hope that you enjoyed that. Again, sorry it took me so long to update. If you guys want me to continue this, I promise I'll update a lot faster.**

**Next chapter will involve a lot more Oliver, with him helping Karai and Shini. **

**I hope you enjoyed, and until next time, Ant-boy out.**


End file.
